From Healer to Reaper
by Vanilla-EV
Summary: Growing up without a quirk is tough, however growing up with 2 quirks is even tougher especially if it changes your attitude. This is the painful realization Midoriya Izuku has come to realize while growing up. Multiple Personality Izuku. KatsuDeku
1. Chapter 1: I can be a HERO!

**Chapter 1: I can be a HERO!**

Growing up without a quirk is tough, however growing up with 2 quirks is even tougher especially if it changes your attitude. This is the painful realization Izuku has come to realize while growing up. It all started when he and Katsuki were 5.

"Kacchan stop! Can't you see he's crying?!" Izuku said as he was trying to prevent Kacchan from bullying his classmate.

"Shut up Deku! You don't even have a quirk yet you're standing up against me! Who do you think you are huh? You're just a useless quirkless deku so don't you think you can tell me what to do" yelled an aggravated Katsuki while making small explosions with his hands.

Despite all of the hurtful things Katsuki told him he still held his ground and protected the boy from his childhood friend in which the blonde found to be extremely infuriating.

"You're still trying to act as a hero huh? How many times do I have to tell you that a quirkless idiot like you can't be a hero!" said Katsuki as he slowly walks towards Izuku whilst making small explosions hoping it would frighten the boy.

"You're wrong Kacchan, I can still get a quirk! The doctor said I'm might just be a late bloomer. I'm gonna be a hero just like All Might!"

Those words made Katsuki dash towards Izuku with his right arm extended hoping to punch the freckled boy.

These actions by his childhood friend made Izuku crossed his arms in front of him hoping to block the punch although he knew that blocking the explosive with only his bare hands won't lessen the impact.

Just before the punch hit Izuku a wall of light emerged in front of him taking the explosive punch. Izuku's eyes widen seeing that the wall of light, which he thought he created, protected him. His eyes were now golden so as his hair and a white aura emanated from his body but it didn't last very long as Izuku disabled it quickly.

"Kacchan! I-I have a quirk my own quirk! I can't wait to show my mom!" Izuku practically screamed and judging by how Katsuki looked, he too was surprised on what had transpired.

"Deku…what the heck was that? How can that light block my punch?" Katsuki asked Izuku while staring at his fist with a confused look on his face.

Katsuki, however never got a reply because when he looked up, the green haired boy was no longer there and so was the boy he was protecting. This aggravated the blonde even more as he made more explosions with his hands.

That was the first time Izuku manifested his **first** quirk which is light manipulation although this light in particular is more of a white energy which Izuku controls. He can make barriers using this energy and provide range attacks in the form of arrows that are made purely out of white energy but the distance it can reach is only about 15 meters at most before it disappears.

He can also use this barrier on his body to strengthen it and prevents it from getting serious injuries. His hair and eye color also changes from green to gold and white aura radiates from his body when he activates this particular quirk.

He also discovered that he can also heal wounds using this energy. He was one day running away from Katsuki when he accidently tripped over a rock and grazed his knee. He placed his hand over his knee and suddenly a white glow surrounded his arm and it slowly healed his knee.

The manifestation of his **second** quirk happened during the sludge villain incident.

Izuku is walking through a tunnel when suddenly the cover of a manhole bursts open revealing a sludge monster ready to capture him.

"Great! A nice body for a disguise. Don't worry kid I'm just hijacking your body. Calm down. It'll only hurt for about 45 seconds... then it'll be all over." The sludge monster spoke as he lunged himself towards Izuku.

Izuku however reacted fast enough and created a barrier large enough to prevent the villain from capturing him.

"Tch… stubborn kid, don't think this weak ass barrier you made can save you." The sludge villain then went around the barrier and swiftly grabbed one of Izuku's legs and slowly engulfed him.

Just as the sludge made its way into his mouth, a booming voice echoed through the tunnel and a gust of wind erupted making the sludge villain scatter all over the floor, walls, and ceiling and release its victim.

Izuku steadied himself and looked around to see who saved him only to find the number one hero standing in front of him.

"A-All Might! Wha-what are you doing here?! Ah… also can you sign this for me?" The green haired boy quickly grabbed his notebook and presented it to the number one hero, completely forgetting about the incident that literally happened a few minutes ago.

"Of course my boy, anything for a fan! He signed the notebook and Izuku just watch while jumping up and down for he could still not believe that he is talking to his childhood hero.

"There we go! I must leave now my boy and bring this troublemaker to the police. Stay safe kid!" The pro hero said as he held onto two bottles that held the villain in place, not noticing that he didn't securely locked it in place, and dashing away from the scene.

All Might jumps from building to building quickly approaching the police station that is now a few blocks away when he feels that his time is running out. He quickly search for the bottles that are currently imprisoning the villain hoping to dropped it off as soon as possible to the police before he reverts back to his deflated form. Unfortunately, the bottles are now gone probably due to his high velocity jumping and he didn't secure it tightly.

"Oh for goodness sake and I call myself the symbol of peace?" sighing, he heard an explosion a few blocks away.

"So that's where you went. I won't let you escape **again** this time!" He then rushed to the scene but halfway through his running, he reverted back to his deflated form.

"Of course, out of all the times it can happen it has to be now huh? I hope there are pro heroes there." He arrived at the scene and thankfully he saw Kamui Woods, Backdraft, Deathgoro, and Mount Lady trying to apprehend the villain. He noticed that the pro heroes are not doing anything and he wondered why.

He then saw that the villain has captured a middle school student and using him as a hostage. The boy has an explosion quirk and the villain is using him to keep the pro heroes at bay while trying to take over his victim's body.

Seconds passed and the child is slowly being engulfed by the villain. All Might felt powerless as he watched the child trying to free himself from the sludge. He understood that the pro heroes can't take action for their quirks are not suitable for this and it might only make the matters worse. He prayed that a hero with a more suitable quirk would arrive and put this tragedy to an end.

The poor child is now slowly losing his consciousness when all of a sudden a certain figure emerged from the crowd and run passed the pro heroes and towards the villain. Kamui Woods tried to stop the person but it was already too late.

There stood in front of the villain is a middle school student about the same age as the hostage, with green hair and a backpack. The boy shouted something in which Toshinori assumed is the hostage's name. He heard the boy speak to the sludge monster and the villain just attacks the boy. The villain then said something to the boy that made the boy snap.

The green haired boy is suddenly surrounded by a dark aura is being enveloped by shadows. When the shadows dissipated, the boy's hair color changed from green to deep purple and if you look very closely the same change also happened to his eyes, making it the same color as his hair. Attached to his back is a huge scythe which looks like it is made from darkness itself. The aura radiating from his body screams threat and bloodlust.

 _A few moments ago_

"I can't believe it! I just met All Might! Aaaaahh! " Izuku screamed as he walked past the tunnel. "I can't wait to tell mom. But wouldn't she get mad if I told her that I also almost died from a sludge villain? Nah, I'm sure she'll forget about that when I show her All Might's autograph. I can't wait to get back home." Izuku mumbled to himself happily as he walks until his foot makes contact with something making him stop his tracks.

"Huh? What's this? Wait, that can't be… I saw All Might take these away how did these ended up here? Did he drop it by accident?" Izuku noticed that the bottles were now opened and there are a little bit of sludge left at the ground and it trailed off to an open manhole.

"Oh no, someone could be in danger right now! I have to inform the police." Just when he is about to run, he hears an explosion a few blocks away from where he is standing.

Izuku was absolutely sure that those explosions were the cause of the sludge monster who tried to kill him a few minutes ago. Izuku runs towards the sound of the explosions carrying the bottles that All Might dropped hoping to trap the villain inside it again.

He arrived at the scene after a few minutes of running through the alleys only for him to see that the sludge villain has already found another hostage. Thankfully there are pro heroes assessing the situation. Normally, Izuku would have already got his pen and notebook out to take hero notes about the pro heroes in the area but when he saw who the villain has captured he completely froze in place.

There in the middle of the crowd stood the sludge villain suffocating his childhood friend who is trying to pry out of the villains grasp and failing miserably.

"Why aren't the pro heroes taking action? Can't they see that he's running out of breath?! At this point Kacchan won't make it out of there alive, I have to do something!" Izuku mentally said to himself as he clenches his fist tightly.

Izuku's eyes met with Katsuki and something inside him snapped. His feet moved on their own and he is now running pass the crowds and the pro heroes. He has to do something or else Katsuki will surely die from suffocation. He paid no attention to the pro heroes telling him to stop whatever he is planning.

"Kacchan!" Izuku shouted and threw his backpack and successfully hitting the villain directly at its eye. He tried to pry Katsuki out of the villain's hold but to no avail. The sludge monster regains back his senses and retaliates. The villain used Katsuki's explosions, which caused Izuku to be pushed out of the way, and continued to engulf Katsuki.

"Let go of him!" Izuku shouted as he runs towards Katsuki only to meet the villain's sludge dangerously flying towards him at great speed. Fortunately, Izuku manages to conjure up a light shield which protected him from the incoming projectile. The pro heroes kept on shouting for Izuku to get back but he just ignored them.

"Oh? Are you trying to act hero now kid? Well too bad I'm more powerful now that I have this amazing quirk. I'll use this to destroy All Might! Don't worry I'm almost done so why don't you just watch there as I kill this boy." The villain said to Izuku while he pushed more sludge into Katsuki's mouth.

Something inside Izuku snapped after hearing those words escaped from the villain's mouth. Suddenly, a dark aura emanated from Izuku's body and there are shadows swirling around him. The shadows grew in size, as it continues to dance around Izuku, to the point in which his body is no longer visible from the outside.

When the shadows dissipated, everyone saw Izuku standing his ground but his appearance changed. He now has a deep purple hair which was once green and his eyes are also of the same color and filled with fury and resentment.

Izuku's dark aura screams bloodlust and so intimidating that even the villain flinched and seemingly has been frozen in place. He's also carrying a pitch black scythe on his back and shadows are still surrounding him. Some could say he might as well be considered as the embodiment of death itself.

After a few minutes of silence during Izuku's transformation, Izuku shouted at the villain, who is still trapping his childhood friend.

"Didn't I say you fucking let go of him you shit?!" Izuku is now pissed off and he's not going to let this villain continue their bullshit.

The villain regained its composure and attacked Izuku using some of its sludge projectiles.

Izuku just dodges the fast projectiles with ease and in just a blink of an eye, he disappears into the shadows and then reappears in front of the sludge monster. He is now carrying his scythe and with one huge swing, a huge dark shockwave made by his scythe causes the sludge villain to free Katsuki.

Izuku stood in front of the now coughing Katsuki, no longer having a menacing aura and his scythe; his hair and eyes are now back to having their green color, and his vision is slowly fading. He is still not used to this new transformation considering it's the first time he's used it but he managed to last a few minutes which is fortunately, enough to free Katsuki.

Using the few moments of his consciousness he speaks which catches the attention of Bakugou, "Ka-Kacchan, I'm glad you're okay…" As he slowly falls to the ground his final thought is that he managed to save Katsuki and he is now certain that he too can be a hero.

Katsuki watches wide-eyed as Izuku slowly falls straight to the ground but thankfully, Kamui Woods manages to catch him with his branches and take him at the side of the road to give the boy some space to breathe and keep him away from the crowd.

The other pro heroes rush into the scene and took care of the villain whose body parts are now scattered everywhere in sludge form. They've manage to put the villain inside the two bottles that they've found on the middle of the road which they thought was a little strange.

After making sure that the villain is completely concealed inside the bottles and there are no remnants of his sludge on the ground, the pro heroes praised Katsuki for his quirk and his amazing endurance for him to be able to last long while the villain suffocates him but in only fell on deaf ears. Katsuki doesn't pay attention to them for he can only stare at Izuku's unconscious body lying on the ground a few meters in front of him.

Hidden among the crowds, Toshinori Yagi thinks about the incident that happened in front of him. He asks himself on how he can call himself the symbol of peace when he can't even save a single child from a villain. But most importantly, he thinks about the boy who plunged himself head on to the villain and desperately tried to save his friend and successfully doing so.

He finds great potential on this boy 'cause he's pretty sure that the boy can surely become a great hero someday. He possesses the makings of a true hero, a hero whose feet moved on their own when he sees someone in need of saving.

 ** _To be continued…_**

A/N: Hope you enjoy! Criticisms and Reviews are very much appreciated :D


	2. Chapter 2: Successor

**Chapter 2: Successor**

"Oi Deku! Hey! Wake the fuck up you damn shitnerd! Deku!" Katsuki kept calling for his classmate as he slowly walks towards him.

"I swear to god I will fucking kill you if you don't fucking wake up right now you fuckmunch!" Katsuki shakes Izuku paying no attention to the pro hero, next to the unconscious boy, telling him to calm down.

"What a colorful vocabulary you have there, kid! But you should let your friend rest for now don't you think?" Kamui Woods told Katsuki while he too rests beside Izuku.

"Friend?! What the fuck are you talking about? This damn nerd is not my fucking friend! And I don't fucking care if he's resting right now I need to fucking speak to him right fucking now so you might as well help me out." Katsuki yelled at the pro hero while shaking Izuku hoping to wake him up.

"You can thank him later on kid I already told you he needs to rest, he probably exhausted himself for using his quirk for too long. In the meantime, you should probably rest too. You can sit here." The wood hero tells Katsuki as he motions to the space beside the unconscious boy. He pays no attention to the boy's choice of words thinking that the kid's just stressed out due to the events that had transpired. Unbeknownst to him, that's just the way Katsuki speaks naturally regardless of his mood.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do! I didn't ask for that nerd's fucking help! What makes you think I came here to fucking thank that useless shit? That dumbfuck's always butting in on some other people's fucking business and acting like some kind of hero, he shouldn't have even fucking come here in the first place!" Bakugou is now fuming and desperately trying to shake Izuku so badly, Kamui Woods is pretty sure the poor boy is gonna wake up with a headache.

"Okay kid you need to calm down geez! You might give him a headache if you shake him so hard." He tried to pry the fuming boy's hand away from Izuku but it did not work. A small grunt escaped from the unconscious boy's mouth and only after then did Katsuki stopped his frantic shaking.

The first thing-or rather the first person Izuku sees as he slowly opens his eyes is a really, really angry Bakugou yelling profanities at his face. It's really such an amazing talent to put curses in almost every other word for every sentence, but Bakugou does is so easily. If curse words can kill, Izuku would not be there with Katsuki right in the middle of the road as he watches his childhood friend yell in front of his face.

He's pretty sure his face is now covered with the fuming boy's spit but he didn't bother to pay even a little bit of attention to it. There are more important things that matter right now.

Izuku slowly sits up and process his surroundings. He sees Kamui Woods staring at him with concerned eyes and of course Katsuki still screaming so loudly, as if his life depends on it, even though they are only a few inches apart.

"Kacchan, will you please stop screaming my ears are starting to hurt." Izuku said trying to make Katsuki shut up but it's Katsuki we're talking about, so naturally Bakugou not only did not stop screaming but his screams only grew louder by the second.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do you stupid Deku! What the hell is going on in that useless head of yours that you think you can just plunge yourself head on to a fucking villain? I did not need your damn help, I never asked for your fucking help! Stop looking down on me you shit!"

After that not so pleasant conversation that is not really a conversation considering it was only Bakugou who did most of the talking-err screaming, Katsuki left leaving behind a frightened Izuku in the hands of Kamui Woods.

"That kid sure is something huh? Anyway, are you alright kid? Do you feel dizzy or anything 'cause he shook you pretty badly when he tried to wake you up." Kamui Woods asked Izuku with his eyes filled with concern.

"I'm alright just got a little headache but nothing like a nice sleep will fix it." Izuku said to the pro hero and gave him one of his signature smiles.

"Good, now, what were you thinking?! You could've ended up getting severely injured or worse! You're just a kid don't put yourself into such dire situations again you hear? But I admit you have a pretty nice quirk but you're too reckless try to not do that again okay?"

"Uhm…sorry I didn't know what happened my feet just moved on their own I wasn't thinking. I'll try not to do that again so don't worry!"

"Alright, now you should head back home I'm sure your parents must be worried about you right now and stay out of trouble for goodness sake."

"Oh right I'll do that and sorry again for the trouble." Izuku said to the pro hero as he gets up and picks up his now slimy backpack and straps it on his back. Izuku then left and walks away from the scene.

"Seriously, kids these days." Kamui whispers to himself and sighs as he walks towards a police officer to tell the full details of what happened.

Izuku strolls across the alleyways when suddenly a man appeared from right around the corner and made him stop his tracks.

"It's fine now. Why? Because I am here!" The man shouted and Izuku quickly recognized who the man is and his eyes are now filled with excitement.

"A-All Might! Wha-What are you doing here? Aren't you going to where the pro heroes are right now? I'm sure they will need you there considering you were the one who caught the villain earlier, so they will need all the details about him, but I guess you accidentally dropped him near the tunnel where you helped me oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude I just-" His words were cut off by All Might giving him the opportunity to breathe.

"Woah! Slow down my boy you need to breathe. Anyway I'm pretty sure the pro heroes over there can handle the situation on their own. I will just drop by the police station later. More importantly, I'm here because I wanted to talk to you." All Might told Izuku as he stood proudly in front of the boy with his usual smile plastered on his face.

"M-Me? W-Why would you want to talk to me? Oh right I rushed into the scene and recklessly fought a villain. It makes sense that you will be here to scold me. I'm sorry about earlier I didn't mean to but I just couldn't stand there while-" Izuku didn't have the chance to finish his sentence for All Might cut him off again for the second time. He just stayed quiet with his head down.

"Don't worry about that my boy! Well I must admit that what you did there was extremely dangerous. But you also risk your life trying to save someone, that's the makings of a true hero! A hero would tell you that their feet moved on their own when they see someone in danger. That's what you felt back there am I right my boy?" Izuku simply nodded as he tries to process what All Might just said.

"What I'm trying to say my boy is you can be a hero! And I want to make a proposal with you." Izuku is now crying as he stares at his childhood hero. He can't believe he will hear those words coming from All Might. He also wondered what kind of proposal All Might wants to offer to him.

"U-Uhm a proposal?" Izuku asked as he wipes his tears from his face but the tears just kept on coming.

"Yes. You see my boy I wanted to-" His words were cut off as he spat blood which unfortunately landed on Izuku's face. Steam then erupted from his body and he's now in his deflated from with blood slowly dripping from his mouth.

To say Izuku was shocked was clearly an understatement. I mean what would you do if your childhood hero just spat blood in front of your face and then turn into some kind of a skeleton man straight out from a horror movie.

"Eeeeeeeeeehhh?! Wha-What's happening right now? Who are yo-you?! Are you an impostor? I have to tell the police he might be another villain, Oh no! Kamui Woods just told me to stay out of trouble but now here I am starting another trouble. Should I make a run for it? But I'm pretty exhausted from that last fight and I can't even activate my quirk right now I'm low on stamina, is this the end for me? Oh no I have so much more I wanted to do." Izuku kept mumbling to himself loudly with words All Might didn't quite understand because he's speaking to himself so inhumanly fast.

All Might then spoke loudly to snap the boy out of his thoughts. "You need to stop doing that my boy! You might hurt yourself eventually. Anyway I am All Might and I'm not an impostor."

There's a beat after All Might spoke and then Izuku spoke. "You expect me to believe that? You don't clearly look like All Might at all."

"You see my boy I fought a villain a long time ago and he gave me this injury." All Might raises his shirt to show Izuku his wound. "His attack obliterated my organs and I lost my stomach. I'm lucky to be alive right now. But due to this injury, I can only go to my hero form for about three hours before I become like this." He gestures to himself trying to prove his point.

Izuku is dead silent trying to process everything he heard from this man who apparently is All Might. After a long moment of silence he finally speaks.

"Why are you telling me this though? Is this what you wanted to talk to me about? I mean I'm not sure I can heal your injuries to the point where I can restore your organs and I'm not even sure how you knew I have a healing quirk and I would've love to heal you but I'm not sure it's gonna be much of a difference anyway I mean my quirk isn't that strong and I'm pretty exhausted right now so I won't be able to activate-" He was cut off again for the third time by All Might because clearly he needs to stop this habit.

"My boy that's not why I'm here and wait did you just said you have a healing quirk? But I thought your quirk has something to do with the shadows? Nevermind that, that's not the point why I am here. I came here to tell you that I wanted to train you to become my successor and inherit my quirk." All Might said proudly as he stared into the boy who clearly looks like he's about to cry.

And soon enough the waterworks came flowing. When the tears finally subsided, Izuku managed to speak. "Yo-You wanted me *he points to himself* to become your successor? What do you mean inherit your quirk? I mean I'm not your son and if anything I'm pretty sure we're not related in any way unless- wait that's stupid of me to assume that. Will you please explain to me what you've said All Might?"

All Might thanked God that the boy managed to stop himself from rambling, but he then explains to Izuku the nature of his quirk, One for All, that it is a quirk that can be pass down to one user to another like a torch while he held his arm in front of the boy and making it glow.

"I see, so your quirk is called One for All. But wait! W-Why would you choose me? I mean I'm not saying I don't want it but w-why would you choose someone like me?" Izuku curiously asked the number one hero because clearly he could not believe what he is hearing right now.

"It's simple my boy. I wanted you to be the next bearer of One for All because you have the heart of a hero. You have the potential to become an amazing hero one day my boy. The incident that happened a while ago already proves that. So what do you say? Will you accept my offer?"

Tears fall from Izuku's eyes for the umpteenth time as soon as he heard those words from the number one hero. "I would love to be your successor All Might! Thank you for believing in me I'm so happy right now!" Izuku said with tears still flowing from his now red eyes.

"Great! Now before anything else, I forgot to ask your name haha. What's your name my boy?" All Might asked the boy while he scratched the back of his neck because he should've asked that question before he started ranting.

"Midoriya Izuku!" Izuku said with excitement back in his eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Young Midoriya! Now before I tell you the details of your training, would you mind telling me where do you plan to enroll for high school?" All Might asked the boy as he is interested on where Izuku would study during high school.

"U-Uhmm well, I am planning to go to UA for high school but-" Izuku cut himself off as he doesn't want to tell All Might what the others would usually say to him when he says he is planning on going to UA.

"UA you say huh? UA sure is the way to go when it comes to heroics, nice choice my boy!" All Might told Izuku and Izuku is thankful that All Might didn't question him for stopping his sentence.

"Well UA's entrance exam should start ten months from now. During those ten months I will train you to become the perfect vessel for One for All. Your training will start tomorrow and it will take place at Dagobah Municipal Beach. You will be under my guidance during your training." Izuku quickly scooped out his notebook to jot down all of the details regarding his training with the number one hero.

"I will give you a training regimen regarding your diet and sleep; you must follow that for as long as we are training. It will greatly improve your body and stamina and if you completed your training after those ten months, I will give you One for All and if you don't, well don't worry. I will still give it to you but only after if I deem your body worthy, enough for it to handle my quirk. We will meet tomorrow afternoon after your class at the beach and start the training, is that clear Young Midoriya?"

"Yes All Might! I'm honored to have the opportunity to train with you and thank you again for giving me this chance. I won't let you down." Izuku immediately responded to All Might's question with pure determination glinting in his eyes.

"I'm sure you won't now if you will excuse me I'll be heading now! Take care my boy and see you tomorrow." All might took off and headed straight to the police station.

Izuku also headed off straight to his home with excitement running through his veins. He can't wait to start training with All Might.

 _The next day_

"Nice to see you here my boy! Did you sleep well?" All Might asked Izuku as he walks towards the center of the beach.

"Yes All Might! I can't wait to start training now but are you sure you want me to train here? I mean it's full of garbage and there's not much room here for sparring." Izuku asked the number one hero as he scans the area which is apparently where he will be training for the next ten months.

"This is the perfect place for your training Young Midoriya! Now enough with the talking and lets start training! Now I want you to clean this beach and rid of its trash within ten months." All Might said proudly as he transformed in his hero form with his trademark smile in his face.

"All right! Wait-what?!" Izuku turned white as he registers what All Might just said. How can he do that when there is clearly trash everywhere not to mention the really heavy ones? He's pretty sure he saw a broken refrigerator in the midst of this dump just now.

"You heard me my boy now start doing your business now! Those trash aren't going to clean themselves am I right?" All might gave a throaty laugh as he sat down at the top of the fridge Izuku saw a while ago.

Izuku can't believe that for his ten months of training, he will be picking up trash on this beach but he's not gonna argue thinking that All Might knew best. He just simply followed All Might's instructions and he first started by picking up the garbage which are considerably light and chuck it at other side of the beach. He continued doing this for hours and during his small break he hears All Might speak to him.

"This is the perfect way to strengthen your body my boy. I'm sure your quirk depends on your body's stamina right? This training will not only make you the perfect vessel for One for All but it will also improve the control of your quirk. Your transformation will last a lot longer and your abilities will be much stronger don't you think? Izuku simply nodded at the number one hero's words.

"And also while you rest, will you tell me a little bit about your quirk? I know you can manipulate shadows as I've seen you doing that yesterday but you've also said you can heal people, would you mind explaining?" All Might asked for he is still intrigued by the nature of Izuku's quirk.

"U-Uhh sure, well you see I have two transformations the one I call Healer and the other I call Reaper. I learned I have my quirk when I was five but only the healer transformation appeared back then. My reaper transformation only happened yesterday so I'm still pretty shocked about it and I don't really have a great control over it yet. I'm also pretty sure my transformations are based on my emotions because when I was fighting the villain yesterday I was-well I was pretty angry so I guess that's how my reaper transformation came to be if that makes any sense."

All Might just nodded as the boy continued to explain his quirk trying to not interfere during the boy's explanation.

"My healer transformation is more like for support. I mean during that I can throw light arrows but it's not that powerful and it can only go off for about 15 meters before it disappears. I can also conjure light barriers to ward off projectiles and block of punches and kicks. My reaper transformation which I learned from yesterday is inclined towards offense. I can manipulate shadows in contrast of my other transformation which controls light. I also have a scythe which can be used as a weapon and I can use the shadows to make myself disappear and reappear, although I'm still not quite sure about how far I can disappear though." Izuku then finished explaining and is about to continue his task when he remembers something.

"What is it my boy?" All Might asked for he is confused while the boy decides to stop his movements.

"Oh sorry All Might, but I almost forgot to tell you something important about my quirk!" Izuku said while turning a bit red on his face.

"What is it my boy?" asked All might with a confused look on his face because he's pretty sure the boy is now tomato red from embarrassment which All Might think is a bit strange considering the boy is pretty serious just now.

"W-Well you see my appearance, attitude and way of talking changes when I undergo my transformations." Izuku said while fumbling with the hem of his shirt and clearly red from embarrassment.

"What do you mean?" All Might asked with a hint of curiosity in his eyes.

"I-I guess it's easier for me to explain if I show you." Izuku said and muttered the word "healer" which then triggered his transformation and he is soon enveloped by blinding light. All Might reverberated back to his deflated form, being caught off guard by the boy's action.

After the light subsided, All Might sees Izuku in front of him with golden hair and eyes with a calming aura radiating from him. Healer Izuku then spoke startling All Might.

"Good afternoon Mr. All Might! I'm quite enjoying this training so far even though this is really difficult to complete in just ten months. I hope you continue guiding me with my training and I promise to do my best during these ten months and I will prove to you that I am truly worthy for inheriting your quirk." Izuku said while looking straight to All might with his eyes filled with pure determination.

"Ye-yeah I'm sure you will and I will continue to guide you my boy, do not worry." All might said still in his deflated form as he is still not sure if he can go back to his hero form for he is still processing what the hell just happened.

"Thank you Mr. All Might." Izuku said while bowing in front of his mentor.

"No need to call me "Mr." my boy and your welcome."

"Okay All Might! Now I believe it's time for me to go for I'm sure you want to see Mr. Reaper right? I will take my leave now." Izuku said then he shouted "reaper" which caught All Might off guard as he jumped from the sudden shouting of the boy.

Izuku is now surrounded by shadows and when it dispersed, there stood a purple-haired Izuku whose eyes are also of the same color with his scythe on his back and a menacing aura emanated from him. All Might stared at Izuku, who's scanning his surroundings and soon meeting eye to eye with him. Izuku just stood there while All Might waited patiently for the boy to speak and when he did, All Might lost the ability to think properly.

"Who the fuck are you?" Izuku asked clearly irritated by the garbage surrounding him.

All Might regained his senses and replied to the boy. "Well I'm All Might I just went back to my deflated form don't you remember?"

"Oh right I forgot you have those fucking injures that must suck right? You look fucking pathetic. Don't you think you need this damn training more than I do?"

"…Uhm I'm not going to fight during this form so I guess I will just be alright my boy."

"Whatever, are we fucking done yet? I wanna continue my damn training or should I say community service, this fucking sucks."

"Uhh yeah sure you can go back now." All Might said while waiting for Izuku to be back to himself already because he most definitely doesn't want to keep talking to this cursing moody teenage boy.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do!" And soon enough, Izuku is back to his normal self, much to the relief of the number one hero, but he looks a little bit more tired for using his quirk.

"Uhm… sorry about that." Izuku said while bowing his head and his face and neck is now red from embarrassment.

"Don't worry about that my boy it's quite alright. Though I must say, that reaper guy sure is something." All Might assured the now embarrassed boy as he thinks about Izuku's quirk.

"Can we please not talk about that anymore I want to continue my training now All Might if you don't mind?"

"Uh yeah sure please proceed my boy." All might can't help but think that with Izuku having One for All along with his impressive quirk, he will surely be an outstanding hero in the future. Well, the "minor" cursing should not be that bad right? He then secretly took a picture of the boy who's trying to lift up a heavy scrap of metal and failing. All Might sighed thinking it's going to be a long way to go.

 ** _To be continued…_**


	3. Chapter 3: Efforts

**Chapter 3: Efforts**

Months of training with All Might really did help Izuku's body to get stronger and not only that but his quirk greatly improved as well. Izuku admits that picking up the trash isn't what he was expecting as his training especially because All Might is his mentor. Never would he believe that the number one hero would be willing to stay and watch him while being surrounded by the stench of garbage. But he's not gonna complain, he's just glad that the number one hero saw potential in him after the years of bullying he's been subjected to.

He admits that his healer quirk is pretty weak; he can't be on the front lines, he can only maintain it for 8 minutes at most, he will just be a liability, but being told he can't be a hero and should just give up because of that won't make him change his goals. Getting One for All from All Might will surely help him fight while he's in his healer form. He can fight as well as heal which might take a toll on his body but he's willing to train even harder just so he can be able to do that.

He's not really fond of using his reaper form for that form reminds him of someone who-let's just say isn't the nicest person he's been with. But then again, he imagined what Katsuki would think if he sees him cursing and losing his shit because of the simplest things. That'd be like seeing his long lost twin.

For Izuku, hearing Bakugou curses almost every minute is just natural. You can almost use the word "Katsuki" to replace "cursing" and no one will judge you. It's like he's program to put curses in almost every other word of a sentence. But for Izuku to be just like that? No thanks. He is more than willing to burn one of his hero merchandise than to become exactly like his childhood friend, but only with curly hair.

So he tries his best to not use that form unless he's in a situation where he really needs to beat a villain he can't beat while in his other form or when he needs to be a foul-mouthed tempered teenager, in short a Kacchan, just to annoy someone. Just one Katsuki is more than enough to deal with in this world so let's just leave it like that.

Izuku is currently sitting on his chair in the classroom trying to listen to his teacher but his mind wanders off. His ten months on training with the number one hero is almost done. The UA entrance exam is one week from now. Due to his training, he can now maintain his transformations for 20 minutes before he becomes exhausted. He can hold it for a little bit longer than that but that might put a strain in his body.

For now, he's just gonna have to treasure those 20 minutes and make that most of it. The beach is almost cleared out so he might have an extra time to train using his quirk with All Might before the entrance exam arrives. His train of thought is cut off when he hears the bell which signals the end of the class for the day.

"Okay class be sure to do your homework, it's to be pass tomorrow so might as well do it when you get home." The teacher said which elicited a lot of grunts and groans from the class.

"Now, now don't be like that. More importantly I have something to say so pay attention. Before I dismiss you I would like to wish you all good luck in your high school. I know you still have one week left here but I want to tell you all this right now. I've read all the application forms you sent me and I have high hopes for all of you. I hope you do your best to get in and make new friends." The teacher said but as he was about to dismiss the class, he heard someone speak up.

"Hey teach! Don't lump me in with these bunch of extras! I have no intention on being in the same school with these cannon fodders!" Katsuki stood up and said proudly which earned a lot of booing and angry shouts.

"Shut up you losers! You're all deadweights so don't even think you have the chance to be at my level and be in the same school with me." This earned Katsuki a lot of crumpled papers thrown at him which resulted on a bunch of explosions going off from his palms.

"Stop this right now!" The teacher shouted and thankfully the class calmed down a bit. There are still small explosions coming from Bakugou though.

"If I remember correctly, you want to enroll to UA academy, isn't that right, Bakugou-kun?" The teacher asked and almost instantly the atmosphere of the room changed.

His classmates murmured about how hard it is to get into UA for the chances on getting accepted is really low and how the written exam is also hard to the point where only a few people manage to get the passing score. Not to mention that if you're planning to apply for heroics, you will have to fight robots to earn points while in a time limit and the passing score is relatively high that's why almost only 20 people manages to make it through the cut off.

This of course didn't go unnoticed by a certain explosive teen and he stood up again with his palms crackling with small explosions.

"Shut up losers! I'm gonna get in to UA with remarkable scores and make a record! I will even surpass All Might and become the number one hero!" Katsuki said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh that reminds me, Midoriya-kun, didn't you put in your papers that UA is also your first choice for high school?" The teacher asked the boy who is now trying to be small to not get noticed.

Cue in his classmates' voices of disapproval.

"Midoriya? Going to UA? You must be joking."

"Are you serious right now?"

"He should just give up."

Izuku heard his classmates but paid no attention to it because he sure as hell won't give up on his dreams just because everyone thinks he should. He just held his head low and put his hands on his lap while he stares at his desk.

However, hearing his teacher say those words made the explosions on Katsuki's palms go larger.

"What the fuck Deku? What makes you think you get to be on the same fucking school as me you shitnerd? Do you honestly think you can pass the entrance exam with your fucking weak ass quirk? You can't even maintain your damn transformations last long and now you're planning to take on UA's entrance exam? Are you saying that your fucking quirk is as strong as mine? Are you looking down on me you dipshit?" yelled an aggravated Katsuki while using his quirk to make even more explosions.

"N-No Kacchan, I'm not looking down on you I-I swear! I-It's just that I've always wanted to go to UA ever since I was a kid. I-It's my dream school and I a-always wanted to be a hero. I-I mean there's no harm in trying to take the exams r-right?" Izuku said with shaking voice hoping that Katsuki would understand him but his hopes were shattered as soon as he heard Katsuki's explosions crackled which echoes loudly inside their classroom.

"You fucking nerd! You're still clinging to that hopeless dream of yours? You can't be a hero! You're weak you'll just be a liability to others! Why can't you just give up?!" Katsuki said while letting some of his explosions go off on Izuku's desk.

"Y-You don't understand Kacchan. I've been training to i-improve my quirk. I s-swear I won't become a liability. I want to be a hero just like All Might." That probably is the worst thing Izuku could've said in front of Katsuki. When he looked at his classmate's face, he swears it screams murder and he just prayed that this whole thing would end.

"You fucker!" Katsuki yelled so loud it could probably be heard by the neighboring class next to their room. Katsuki let out a huge explosion to Izuku's desk and the shockwave made Izuku fall on his butt, much to the enjoyment of Katsuki and his classmates.

The teacher just sighed and did nothing about the situation thinking it's just another one of Bakugou's tantrums and as long as no one gets seriously injured he should just let it slide.

Meanwhile, Izuku is on the verge of tears as he slowly got up and arranges his seat and his desk which is now charred black due to Katsuki's explosions.

The teacher dismissed the class and Izuku is about to go out when a hand touches his shoulders which prevents him from leaving.

"Deku! We're not fucking done yet you nerd. Meet me outside at the back of this classroom and don't even fucking try to get away from this!" Katsuki said as he leaves through the classroom door.

Izuku packed his notebook quickly inside his bag and he then soon followed his childhood friend. Thank God that he doesn't have his training today as per request by All Might that he should take a break for a single day because he's been pushing himself too hard. He will still be able to clean the beach though even if he still gives this day away.

"I-I'm here Kacchan why did you call me out here?" Izuku asked while he grasped the strap of his backpack tightly.

"We're gonna fight deku. I'm gonna fucking show you that you don't have what it takes to walk the same path as me you dipshit!" Katsuki said as he posed into his fighting stance.

"I-I don't wanna fight you Kacchan. We could get into trouble! You know that right?" Izuku said as he slowly back out.

"Who said you have a fucking choice huh nerd? And don't you think of fucking leaving right now. You know you can't escape from me. Get ready because I won't hold back."

"Kacchan I don't think this is a good idea. We should-" Izuku didn't have the chance to finish his sentence for Katsuki lunge himself forward with his explosions and punched Izuku in the face.

Izuku stumbled back and fell on his butt for the second time that day. When he regained his bearings, he stood up and he dropped his backpack on the ground. If Katsuki wants to fight then so be it. He will show him the results of his training.

Although he might be at a disadvantage right now because he didn't have enough rest yesterday because he worked himself so hard during his training even though All Might said he should take it easy for he still has a week left. He made an excuse to his mom that he's staying over at someone's house but in reality he stayed up all night clearing the beach. He's too focused on finishing early that he neglected his care for his body. This is supposed to be his rest day to make up for yesterday but instead, he's about to fight his childhood friend.

He just pushed those thoughts back in his mind and focused on how the hell he can beat Katsuki if he's so exhausted already. Izuku then said the word "healer" and he began transforming.

"Finally you're fighting back stupid Deku." Katsuki said as he readies himself for the newly transformed Izuku's attack.

As soon as Izuku transformed he fired a few light arrows towards Katsuki with great speed. Katsuki dodged the arrows but one managed to struck him on his shoulders. It burned through his uniform and into his skin. Katsuki grunts but he prepared for his own attack. He launches himself towards Izuku and fires off a large explosion only to be blocked by Izuku's shield.

The impact of the explosion made Izuku slide back but he held his ground. However, Katsuki's attack was not finished. Izuku realized that that explosion was only a distraction and he saw Katsuki maneuvered himself behind him and he found himself being hit by one of Katsuki's explosion right in his back

He falls forward and winced in pain as he felt his skin being burned by the explosion. He managed to heal it with his quirk while he's still lying down and as soon as he's about to get up, Katsuki pinned him down and before he even have the chance to fight back, Katsuki made another explosion right on his shoulder this time. Izuku managed to hold back his scream when the explosion hit him.

"Heh, now we're even." Katsuki said while he pins Izuku down on the ground.

"What are you gonna do now huh nerd? I told you, you should just give up."

Izuku knows he has no choice but to transform into his other form to escape the hold of Katsuki so he did just that. He yelled "reaper" and soon enough he was surrounded by shadows and he transformed into his reaper form.

Izuku disappeared into the shadows and reappeared in front of Katsuki. Katsuki was shocked on what happened and when he looked in front of him, he saw Izuku in the form he used when he saved him from the sludge villain. Katsuki gritted his teeth and launch another explosion towards Izuku. Izuku dodges to his side and he grabs his scythe from his back and swings it to make a shockwave towards Katsuki.

The shockwave caught Katsuki and he stumbles backward but he fires off an explosion to launch himself forwards to counter the shockwave. Izuku conjures a few shadows to restrain Katsuki's movements and two shadows managed to successfully attach themselves to Katsuki's left arm and right foot. He then punched Katsuki in the stomach which made the blonde fall on to his knees. But Katsuki won't lose just because of a single punch, almost instantly he got up and punched Izuku back, straight to his jaw.

"Don't think that just because you managed to punch me means you're worthy enough to apply to UA. You're still weak! You don't have what it takes!" Katsuki said as he aimed a punch straight to Izuku's face.

Izuku managed to disappear before the hit connected and he reappeared behind the blonde and fires off a shadow beam from his scythe hitting Katsuki in the back.

"Fuck off!" Izuku said as he swings his scythe to make another shockwave while the blonde slowly gets up.

But Katsuki was too quick for him and he dodged the shockwave by propelling himself upwards with his explosions. While midair, Katsuki used his explosions to launch himself towards Izuku and he head-butted Izuku straight to his face and due to his momentum Izuku falls back hard.

"Heh, that should teach you for trying to become a hero even though you're still this weak. Just give up! You'll only end up killing yourself trying to become one." Katsuki said as he walks towards the now down Izuku.

Izuku's transformation is about to go out and he isn't sure he can get back up now. It's funny how even though he's in his reaper form, he still can't beat Katsuki. He shouldn't have pushed himself too far in his training. Now he's in this pitiful state right now. His transformation wore off sooner than it should've been. Well that's no surprise since Izuku is still exhausted from yesterday's events. He hears Katsuki's footsteps getting close to him and soon enough he found himself face to face with Katsuki.

"I told you, you should've fucking given up. You can't even fucking give me a good fight and you still think you can stand the same ground with me?! You're still the weak ass bastard like before. Your training doesn't mean anything if you can't even last long in our fight!" With that, Katsuki made a final explosion right at Izuku's chest and Izuku screamed in pain.

"Tch, pathetic. Just give up already you nerd! You can't be a hero!" Katsuki then walks away from the scene and went back home leaving behind a crying Izuku.

He's used to hearing those words from his classmates, but when Katsuki says those words to him, it always hurts. It always hurts.

He admired his childhood friend ever since they were kids and even up to now he still does. He has an amazing quirk, his instincts are incredible, he might have anger issues and people always say he's more of a villain than a hero but his resolve on becoming a hero never once wavered. Izuku admired Katsuki's determination and it gets to the point where he thinks that why can't Katsuki acknowledge his own efforts.

All he ever wanted was to stand side by side with Katsuki when they become pro heroes. Is that too much to ask? Maybe it is. Maybe for his childhood friend it is. Katsuki's always been praised while he's always neglected. Maybe that's why Katsuki can never see him as his equal. Maybe that's why he's always been hated. Maybe that's why Katsuki is too blinded to see that he had been trying. He trained so hard just so Katsuki would notice that he isn't totally worthless. That he can be a hero just like him. That the reason he wanted to be strong is because he wants to be friends with him again. That he wants to get close to him again.

He thought that the reason Katsuki stopped being friends with him is because he is weak. But he's not anymore. At least that's what he thinks. He can finally last a lot longer during his transformations. The only reason he lost to this fight was because he's too exhausted and Katsuki didn't even bother to notice that. He finally has a much better control of his quirk. He's a lot more physically stronger than before. He finally has the courage to write UA on his form and he is still going to take the exam and apply there for high school. Just this once, all he wants is for Katsuki to acknowledge him even just for a little bit.

But even after all of those efforts, all of those hard works, all of his courage and determination, all he's got in return was a painful explosion.

 ** _To be continued…_**


	4. Chapter 4: Starting Line

**Chapter 4: Starting Line**

"Tch, that fucking nerd. Always saying stupid stuff, and trying to act like a fucking hero. He can't even fucking save someone without getting himself injured." Katsuki mumbled to himself as makes his way to his home.

Katsuki hated the fact that Izuku still wants to be hero even though he's always been so reckless. Always butting his head on other people's business even though most of the time he'll just ends up being hurt. And the nerd doesn't even fight back, too selfless for his own good. And don't forget about his admiration for All Might. Just by hearing the number one hero's name that nerd will automatically become the biggest fan boy you will ever see and will immediately scoop up his notebook and have that look on his face that makes Katsuki really annoyed.

All those years, the nerd's always been following him from behind, praising him and admiring him even though he always pushed him back for being weak. He will always tell Izuku to "fuck off" and "don't follow me!" because that clumsy nerd always ends up getting injured when they go out to the woods and play. Then, all of a sudden, Izuku has found his **new** inspiration in the form of the number one hero. All Might gave him hope and the courage to walk the path of heroics and that pissed the blonde so much that he ended up tormenting his childhood friend.

Then one day, when he looked back Izuku was not there anymore. Too busy writing something in his notebook like his life depended on it, running towards a villain fight whenever he hears one, analyzing every damn detail about the fight, taking notes whenever news about All Might comes up.

 _"_ _Kacchan, All Might is so amazing!"_

 _"_ _I want to be like him someday!"_

 _"_ _A hero that saves people with a smile!"_

 _"_ _Kacchan, did you see the news about All Might yesterday?"_

 _"_ _He's so cool Kacchan!"_

"All Might this All Might that…Argh! Stupid Deku!" Katsuki yelled and lucky for him, no one heard him. He sees his house a few blocks away so he walked a little bit faster. He can't wait to take a nice shower, have dinner and sleep and put this day to an end. So he entered his house and greeted his Mom in the most loving way only he knew how.

"Hey Old Hag! I'm home, what's for dinner? I'm fucking starving!" He heard some noises in the kitchen and soon enough he saw his mother.

"Don't fucking call me that brat! And what the fuck happened to you? You look like shit… you know what? I'm not even gonna bother just go take a damn shower! Dinner's about to be ready and you're gonna eat whatever the fuck I give you, you ungrateful brat!" Mitsuki yelled back and then she goes back to the kitchen to finish cooking her signature curry.

"Whatever." Katsuki simply replied as he heads towards his room to get a towel and some clean clothes. He then goes to the bathroom and strip all of his clothes and turn the shower on. He stayed there for a while letting the warm water flow down his aching muscles while he thinks about the fight that happened a few minutes ago.

He didn't really mean to fight Izuku today but after hearing that the nerd is going to UA, he just couldn't handle it and he snapped. He knows that Izuku won't give up on his dream but he just doesn't know what else to do to make Izuku listen to him, so in the spur of the moment, he thought about one thing he knows that would wake Izuku out of his fantasies. They fought, and in the end, as he predicted he won but that didn't really satisfy him. Usually he feels a sense of accomplishment whenever he won a fight especially if he wins a fight against an upperclassman.

But this time, he just feels nothing. He feels nothing. In the back of his mind, something's telling him that the fight was useless. Pointless. Meaningless. Telling him that he just exhausted himself for something that won't even change anything, that he just hurt someone because he has nothing better to do. He knows that the fight won't change Izuku's decision. He fucking knows that whatever he does, he will just ignore him and take every damn punch and explosions he throw at him. So he asks himself, why? Why did he do it?

He thinks about everything that's happened during his childhood and wonders how the fuck did it ended up being like this. One day they're friends and the next day they…they change. The bullying starts and he just couldn't stop. Every time he hears Izuku talks about All Might and heroics he just gets pissed. So he hurt him. Many times, than he could've ever counted. Did he mean it? He doesn't know.

What does he feel? What does he want? Why did he do it? Why is he angry every time Izuku talks about being a hero? He said that to him when they were still a child and he didn't get angry back then. He didn't hurt him. He didn't say mean things to him. What changed all of that? Is it just because of his quirk? Well at first his quirk was pretty useless for someone who wants to be on the front lines and fight villains, until he learned about the second transformation.

He might not admit it but Izuku's quirk is pretty strong if he masters it, but he won't say that to him. He can't say that to him. Not now. Not after he had already discouraged him so many times. Not after he had already told him many times to just give it up because he'll just end up killing himself. It's too late, right? Should he even try to fix this? Is it even worth the shot? Maybe. Would Izuku even want to forgive him? Maybe not. Well, he'll still do it anyway, for the sake of his conscience. Although, he doesn't even know where to begin. Heck, he doesn't even know why he's thinking all this shit right now. Is it because the guilt is finally creeping up on him and is slowly catching up? Well fuck that, he's not guilty. Well maybe he is, but just a tiny bit. Not that he'd ever admit that but he can't deny the feeling he's experiencing right now. He's just now realized that Izuku's been training to improve his skills, to prove he's not weak; and what did he say? Oh right, _"Just give up already, you can't be a hero."_ What a good way to start. He should set his ego aside if he wants to not fuck this shit up.

He needs a new starting line. But before all of that he needs to get out of this damn shower right fucking now because who knows how long he's been in there. As soon as he got off from the shower, he dries himself off and put on the clean clothes he prepared a while ago. He then heads off to the dining room and he sees his mother setting up the tables.

"What took you so long brat? Did you waste all the water again?" His mother asked him but he just ignored her, sat down and took a serving of rice and curry.

Mitsuki looks at her son suspiciously while she took a serving for herself.

"So, want to tell me what's going on?" Mitsuki asked as she took a spoonful of curry and eats it.

"I just got in a fight, no big deal." Katsuki said while chewing his meal.

"I'm not talking about that Katsuki, what's bothering you?"

Katsuki just stayed silent and continues eating. After a long moment of silence and chewing, he speaks.

"Where's Dad?" Katsuki mumbles while he took another serving of curry.

"Oh, Masaru called me and said he'll be coming home late so he told me that we should go ahead and eat dinner without him, he'll just eat at some restaurant near his place."

Another moment of silence and then Katsuki finished his dinner and was about to go to his room upstairs when his mom grab his hand.

"Katsuki, you know you can talk to me about anything right?" Mitsuki told her son with a worried look on her face.

Katsuki looked at his mother's face for a while before answering. "Yeah…"

He then proceeds to put his plate into the sink and goes upstairs.

"Goodnight brat, love you." He heard his mother said and he replied.

"Yeah, yeah love you too old hag!" He then sprinted towards his room and shut his door.

Mitsuki choked on her curry when she heard her son speak and yelled, "What the fuck did you just call me you little shit?"

"Well at least he's still himself." Mitsuki mumbled to herself while she finishes her meal.

 _A few moments ago_

Izuku slowly gets up after the beating he's just received. Thankfully, all of his injuries were healed but he's too exhausted that he might just pass out in any moment.

"Ugh, I shouldn't have pushed myself too hard. I regret not sleeping yesterday, I can't even cure my headache right now." He groaned as he dusted the dirt off from his clothes and wiped the tears from his face.

"My mom's gonna kill me if she sees me like this. I'm just gonna tell her I fell off a pit or something." Izuku mumbled to himself as he picks up his backpack and straps it on his back. He then walked straight to home like a drunk person due to his headache messing up his vision. Thankfully, he reached his home and didn't end up on some other people's house.

"I'm home Mom." He said in a tired voice and immediately, Inko hurried in front of him and asked him what happened with a worried look in her face, which Izuku knows all too well for he almost sees that look whenever he got home from school every day.

"I'm fine Mom…just fell off a pit. Seriously it's not a big deal." Izuku said hurriedly to his mother to make sure she doesn't worry too much.

It's become a routine for Inko to check his son every time he gets home from school. Izuku would always show up with dirty clothes and sometimes even tattered clothes in which she always get the same response that he fell off something or that he tripped. She knows that all of those are just excuses her son made up to cover up the truth.

"Izuku! If you fell off a pit, why is there a hole at the back and the front of your uniform and why are there scorch marks around it?" Inko asked still with her worried face on and Izuku is starting to panic.

He forgot about the explosion Katsuki did on his uniform and now he's sweating from nervousness. His mind went into overdrive thinking about some possible excuses he can say but his headache is not helping. Luckily, he thought of a brilliant excuse.

"Um, well you see, I was helping this guy with a fire quirk. He was injured and he's sitting on the ground so I decided to heal him. After I healed him, I guided him to stand up but he went off balance so he grabbed on to me to stabilize himself but his weight made me fall down with him into the pit. He panicked and sort of activated his quirk while his hands were on my back and front so that's how I got those holes and scorch marks." Nailed it. Izuku thought as she hugged his mother.

"Wait, did you get burned? Are you okay now? Do you have a concussion?" Inko asked him with a shaky voice. Thankfully she bought it, Izuku thinks.

"I'm okay now mom I just healed the burns and I only have a small headache that I've decided not to cure 'cause I'm exhausted after healing the man and myself. No need to worry about me." Izuku hurriedly said hoping to end this conversation already so he can eat dinner and finally go to sleep.

"If you say so. Go take a shower now, I'll prepare our dinner…and Izuku? Be careful next time okay?" Inko said as she gives Izuku a long hug and then goes back on setting up the table for their dinner.

Izuku just hums in response and goes to his room to fetch some clothes and a towel. Oh how he always hear his mom say those words to him and sure enough, he'll always ends up on the same state again the next day and saying another round of excuses. He really needs to stop worrying his mom. Over the years of the treatment he received from his classmates, he never told his mom about it. He doesn't want to worry her anymore but then again, here he is doing exactly just that.

He always heals his injuries that he got from punches and kicks so that his mom would never suspect a thing. As for the dirty/tattered clothes, he can just say he tripped or he fell. It's the same excuse he tells his mom every time he comes home in such a state. He never told her anything about the bullying 'cause the last thing he ever wanted to happen is to get Katsuki and his classmates to get in trouble just because he didn't fight back. He can deal with the pain and he can always heal them anyway so he guessed it's alright.

He got off of the shower and headed downstairs for dinner. His mother cooked him Katsudon and he couldn't be happier. Eating his favorite food made by his mom after having a fight with his childhood friend is just the best.

After eating dinner, he said goodnight to his mom and headed up to his room to finally get a good sleep. He falls to his bed and almost instantly he drifted off to sleep. He will need that sleep especially because he'll be training again for tomorrow.

The next day, he woke up on time and had breakfast with his mother. Katsuki and Izuku didn't talk to each other at all that day at school and he's not sure whether to be happy or sad. After the final bell rings, he quickly packs his things and walk out of the classroom and head straight to the beach to do his training with All Might. He's relieved that no one tried to stop him this time.

Izuku arrived at the beach and he saw All Might in his deflated form waiting for him. He called out to him to gain his attention so they can start the training.

"Oh there you are my boy! I hope you heed my advice and you didn't train yesterday." All Might said and Izuku just hummed in response 'cause he isn't sure if he can say anything to the number one hero about what happened yesterday.

"All right then my boy you can start. I'm pretty sure you'll get this beach clean today." All Might said as he scans the beach and sure enough he was right because there are only a few more garbage left on the seaside. He couldn't be more proud of Izuku for finishing so early than he would've expected. Although he got reckless and pushed himself too hard the other day, he's amazed by the boy's sheer determination to become stronger. All Might got his phone out and took a picture of his mentor and Izuku heard the clicking noise so stared at the number one hero confusedly.

"Uhmm…Why are you taking pictures of me All Might?" Izuku asked with a hint of confusion in his eyes. All Might motioned for him to come over so he dropped whatever he was carrying and ran towards the pro hero. All Might showed him two photos, the one he took at the start of his training and the one he took just now.

"You see this my boy? At first you can't even lift up those tires" All might said as he showed a picture of Izuku trying to lift a tire and failing, then he swiped the screen of his phone and the next photo came into view.

"Now here you are lifting a freaking refrigerator! You have come so far after those ten months of training my boy and I'm proud of you. I'm amazed by your determination to become a hero and I can't wait to pass down the torch to you. I'm sure you'll turn out to be an outstanding hero in the future." All Might said the last sentence as he transformed into his hero form with a wide smile plastered on his face and gave Izuku a thumbs up.

After hearing those words, Izuku can only do one thing he does best. He cried, in which All Might should've expected but he still got caught off guard.

"Oh come on now my boy. No need to cry, I'm only stating a fact." All Might said, to which Izuku seems to have cried even harder if that's even possible. All Might just patted Izuku in the head and his tears gradually slowed down.

"I-I'm sorry I'm just s-so happy I-I don't know what else to say." Izuku said between sobs as he wipes away his tears and give All Might one of his signature smiles.

"That's the spirit my boy, now go finish your work. You're still not done." All Might returned to his deflated form and sat on the refrigerator, Izuku's supposed to be carrying.

"Uhmm…are you expecting me to carry that while you're sitting on it?" Izuku asked.

"Of course my boy, this is your punishment for crying so hard. Now get on with it or you won't finish today." All Might laughed and smirked at the dumbfounded Izuku staring at him like all hope's been lost in the world.

The sun is now setting and Izuku's carrying the last batch of garbage littered on the seaside. All Might's just been watching him the entire time and occasionally talks to him about school. He dumped the garbage onto the other pile and he shouted for All Might.

"All Might! I did it! I actually did it!" Izuku screamed while jumping up and down and throwing fists in the air, not caring for the exhaustion he's feeling that is now drowned out by excitement.

"Yes you did my boy. Now calm down you might hurt yourself!" All might said as he puts a hand on Izuku's shoulders to keep him from jumping. But that didn't stop Izuku from throwing fists in the air and unfortunately one fist landed on All Might's jaw.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry All Might I didn't mean to-I swear! Oh god. Am I still your mentor? I'm so sorry" Izuku said while waving his hands in the air in panic.

"You sure pack quite a punch there my boy! Hahaha… don't worry about it I'm fine. I'm not called the number one hero if I can be fazed just by one punch." All Might said as he rubbed the jaw his mentor punched a few seconds ago.

Izuku just bowed his head in embarrassment and mumbled incoherent noises.

"Chin up my boy. I'm about to give you my quirk so you should be excited!" All Might said as he transforms into his hero form.

Izuku looked up with his eyes glinted with excitement and curiosity. He thinks about how the transfer will be done. Does it require physical contact? Does he have to do some cool pose during the transfer? Should he close his eyes? He waited in anticipation as more questions filled his mind on how the transfer works. And then he saw All Might pluck one of his signature blonde hair and holds it in front of them. All of Izuku's thoughts halted and he just stares at the strand of blonde hair in front of him and then he looks at his mentor.

"Now my boy, I want you to eat this." All Might said as he looks at the boy eye to eye while giving his trademark smiles.

There was a beat and then… "Eeeeehhhh?! I-Is this just another punishment for punching you? I-I swear it was an accident! I didn't mean it!" Izuku yelled as he turns pale.

"No my boy, you have to ingest my DNA for you to obtain One for All. This is how I got the quirk so I figured I should just do the same to you. Come on now it's just a hair."

Izuku can't believe this is how it's gonna happen. So, thinking he had no other choice, he just took the hair from All Might's hand, breathe heavily and closes his eyes. He swallowed his pride and the number one hero's hair.

"See? It's not so bad is it?" All Might said to the boy as he reverted back to his deflated form.

"I've been better. This is not what I was expecting All Might." Izuku sighed and he wonders why the hell does the number one hero's hair is sour. He's not sure if he wanted an answer to that so he just pushed those thoughts in the back of his mind.

"I have the same reaction my boy!" All Might laughed and then patted Izuku on the head.

No you don't. Izuku thought after remembering the taste.

"Now this is how it's gonna work. After I pass One for All to you, my power will gradually decrease until it's gone while yours will continue to grow stronger." Izuku can't help but feel guilty that he's the reason for All Might's weakening and the number one hero noticed the distress of his mentor so he said, "Don't worry about that my boy, it's not your fault and it's bound to happen eventually so yeah." Izuku just nods and waits for All Might to continue his explanation.

"As for now, you might not be able to draw out its maximum power yet but don't worry you'll get there soon. I think you can draw out about five percent of One for All for now so we'll focus on that. We will continue to train before the entrance exam so you can control that five percent. Now I must warn you that on your first try using One for All, you might suffer from injuries and broken bones if you messed up your control. Just giving you a heads up in case that happens but I'm sure you'll be just fine considering you've been controlling your quirk with ease for as long as you got it and you can just heal any injuries you might get with your quirk. We'll meet here tomorrow again to practice One for All is that alright Young Midoriya?"

"Yes All Might! Thank you again for believing in me! I won't let you down." Izuku said with a hint of determination in his voice and All Might couldn't help but smile and just waved goodbye to the boy.

The next day, Izuku hurried to the beach with excitement running through his veins. Today is the day he will get to use All Might's quirk for the first time and he couldn't wait any longer. He sees All Might waving at him and he ran faster towards the number one hero.

"Woah! Slow down there my boy you don't wanna tire yourself out before we even begin." All Might said while he laughed as he looks at the boy gasping for breath with a smile on his face.

After seeing that Izuku's breath returned to normal, All Might speaks.

"Let us begin Young Midoriya! Will you please transform into your Healer form?" All Might asked while he transforms into his hero form.

Izuku looked at the number one hero with confusion. Isn't he supposed to be using One for All now? Why is All Might asking him to use his quirk? He just obeyed thinking that the number one hero has a plan on doing this. He muttered the word "healer" and he transformed into his healer form.

"Great! Now I want you to strengthen one of your arms and hands with your light barriers."

Izuku did just that and his right arm and hand is now covered in glowing light.

"Perfect! This time, I want you to use One for All and punch me." All Might said as he positioned himself in front of the boy and readies himself to block the punch.

"Wait, forgive me for asking but how would I do that?" Izuku said while in his healer form.

"Oh right I forgot to tell you. Just feel the power of One for All that runs through you and focus all of that power in your punch. When you feel you have enough power uhmm… I don't know-I guess clench your butt cheeks and just go for it!" All Might said while scratching the back of his neck.

Izuku just processed all of the information and look at the number one hero straight in the eye.

"So what your telling me is that One for All's power relies on how hard you clench your butt cheeks?" Izuku asked with one of his eyebrows raised.

"No that's not what I'm saying my boy. Just feel One for All and focus it on where you want it to be, then release that power together with your attack."

"So…I don't have to clench my butt cheeks?"

"I guess? I just said it in the spur of the moment because I don't know how to explain it simply." The number one hero sheepishly said.

"Do you clench your butt cheeks when you do it All Might?" Izuku asks with a straight face.

"Can we not talk about butt cheeks? Let's just get on with it my boy and remember to use only five percent okay?." All Might hurriedly said.

"If you say so, here I go All Might." Izuku close his eyes and feels for One for All that's flowing through his body. He focused all the power, that he thinks is five percent, through his right hand and arm and then he punched the number one hero.

All Might block the punch and based on the power he felt, it looks like Izuku managed to draw out ten percent of one for All. Close enough but needs more control.

"That's pretty good for your first try my boy. How's your arm?" All Might asked.

"It's a little numb but I can manage. My quirk helped a bit and took most of the force that my body couldn't handle. The barrier didn't break so I guess I only exerted a small percent of One for All right?" Izuku asked as he examined his arm which is still covered with light.

"That's right my boy. Based on what I felt, I would say you draw out ten percent. My assumption is that your body can withstand about five percent but with the help of your quirk I can say that you might be able to use ten percent before the exam if we practice using it more and make the numbing go away. What do you say my boy?"

"Sure let's do it." Izuku said with a glint of determination in his golden eyes.

They trained until the sun set and they have breaks every twenty minutes to let Izuku rest after using his transformation. He still can't prolong his transformations without straining his body so they settled with resting every time it fades.

They continued doing that until the next day, in the middle of his break, All Might suggested something.

"Say my boy, have you tried using your quirk without transforming completely? Like, you know just partial transformation?"

Izuku processed what All Might said and he replied.

"No I haven't. It never really did cross my mind to do something like that. I'm not sure if it will work though." Izuku said with a bit of doubt in his voice.

"Then what do you say? Should we try it? It might help you to better control One for All and not only that, you can also use your quirk without the need to completely transform. It will also make you much stronger and flexible in combat. You might be able to use it every now and then without exhausting yourself unlike if you use it all in one go, don't you think?" The number one hero said.

"That might actually work All Might! I can't believe I've never thought of that. Let's do it right now!" Izuku said with pure excitement in his voice.

His first try on doing his partial transformation didn't go so well. His arm was covered in bright light but in just a second it faded. He tried using his other form and the same result. The shadows faded almost instantly. He continued doing his partial transformation until he got the hang of it.

During the first half of Izuku's training, they would focus on controlling One for All and in the next half, it's about Izuku's partial transformation. That's the training they did for the last few days remaining before the entrance exam.

Finally, the day of the entrance exam arrived. Izuku woke up early that day and had a nice breakfast with his mother. He said goodbye to his mother before leaving and his mother hugged him tightly.

"I'm so proud of you Izuku. No matter what happens after the exam I will still be proud of you. Good luck and be careful." Inko said to her son as tears trickle on the corner of her eyes.

"You're making me cry mom, but thanks. I'll be going now then." Izuku gave his mom one final hug before heading off.

He's so excited and nervous at the same time. After training and studying for so long, he's finally going to have the chance to take the exam he's been dreaming off. He's gonna give all of his best to both the written exam and the practical exam.

He arrived at the gates of UA and he can't help but stop there and stare at the massive building in front of him. If he pass his exams, this will be his school. He will finally achieve one of his dreams. To study heroics at UA. He's so lost in his thoughts as he stand in front of the gate until a familiar voice snapped him out of his trance.

"Oi Deku, don't block the way." Katsuki said as he walked passed Izuku.

Izuku was confused. Katsuki didn't yell at him or even tried to hurt him. He just thought that maybe Katsuki's nervous about the exams too.

"Ka-Kacchan!" Izuku yelled but before he can catch up to his childhood friend, he tripped.

He closed his eyes and waited for his face to make contact with the ground but it didn't happen. He opens his eyes and he sees that he's floating mid-air and his face is only a couple of inches from the ground.

"Sorry I have to use my quirk on you. It would be bad if you got yourself injured before the exam." A brown-haired girl said to him as she helped Izuku balance himself on the ground.

"Release" The girl put her hands together and Izuku is no longer floating and he landed with his feet first on the ground.

"Thanks." Izuku managed to say and the girl just smiled at him and went inside the building.

Izuku followed her and when he got inside he found a nice place to sit down. He didn't noticed that he's sitting right beside Katsuki. He looked around the room and he's amazed on how spacious the room is and how there are so many applicants this year. Then, his eyes met Katsuki sitting right beside him with his arms crossed and a calm look on his face. It's been so long since he saw his childhood friend's face like this. Most of the time he had this scowl look on his face that would make babies cry. He didn't noticed that he's been staring for so long until he heard Katsuki speak.

"Why the fuck are you looking at me like that nerd?" Katsuki's scowl is now back on his face. It's fun while it lasted Izuku thought.

"Oh I—uhh—nothing. I-I just happened to l-look at your face while I w-was looking around I'm sorry." Izuku averted his eyes from Katsuki and bow his head low.

"Tch. Whatever." Katsuki replied as he stared in front of the stage with his calm look back on his face again.

Izuku looked around again at the other contestants. It's a little dark in the room but he can see most of them anyway. His eyes happened to meet Katsuki's face again for the second time and he just stares at him again. He can't explain it but he thought it's nice to see Katsuki's face when he's not angry all the time.

"For fuck sakes Deku, why the hell—" Katsuki didn't have the chance to finish his sentence for a booming voice echoed throughout the entire room and interrupted him.

"WELCOME TO TODAY'S LIVE PERFORMANCE! EVERYBODY SAY HEY!" The voice hero screamed gaining the attention of everyone sitting in the room.

Silence…

"ALL RIGHT THEN! I'M HERE TO PRESENT TO YOU THE GUIDELINES FOR YOUR PRACTICAL EXAM! ARE YOU EXCITED?! YEAH!

Silence…

"Oh my god it's present Mic! I listen to his radio show every week! Are all the teachers in UA pro heroes too?" Izuku mumbled to himself.

"Shut the fuck up Deku." Katsuki said to him still not averting his gaze from the stage.

"This is how it's gonna go down, each of you will be assigned to different testing locations to fight faux villains. The location of each examinee is chosen in a way that no students from the same middle school would be at the same location to avoid teaming up. There are three types of faux villains you have to defeat in each of those locations to gain points. Points are awarded for defeating one based on its respective difficulty. One point for defeating the weakest and three points for defeating the strongest. And remember, attacking other examinees is prohibited and doing so will get you disqualified. We will be monitoring every examinee's actions."

"Excuse me sir! May I ask a question?" A tall guy with glasses stood up from the crowd with his hands raised and a handout held on his other hand.

"There appear to be four different faux villains displayed on this handout you gave us. Such a blatant error if it's one, and to think that this is Japan's top academy. We are all here today in the hopes of becoming a hero and for a mistake to occur like this in the exam is such a disappointment… And you with the curly hair!" He points at Izuku and gives him a menacing glare. Izuku points at himself and his throat went dry and his skin went pale.

"You've been muttering this whole time and it's distracting. If you're not taking this exam seriously, I suggest you leave."

"Sorry." Izuku muttered nervously and he covered his mouth to shut himself up.

"Alright! Calm down there examinee 7111! Now as for that fourth villain in the handout, it's more like an obstacle that will rampage around in close quarters. Each location has one and it's worth zero points."

"Got it! So it's just a gimmick meant to be avoided. Thanks for explaining and I'm sorry for the interruption." The tall guy bowed and took his seat.

"Now, if you don't have any more questions that's all from me then. I'll leave you all this school's motto. The great hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said, 'True heroism consists in being superior to the ills of life, in whatever shape they may challenge us to combat.' so I say to every contestant here, PLUS ULTRA! Break a leg everyone!" with that said, the voice hero left the stage and the examinees proceeded to their respective testing locations.

"Wow it's so big." Izuku mumbled as he looked at his assigned location. He scans the area and he noticed the girl that helped him a while ago at the front gates.

"I better thank her for what she did back there." Izuku walks towards the brown haired girl but he didn't get far for a hand gripped his shoulder and prevented him from leaving his spot. He flinched and he looked at the owner of the hand gripping his shoulder. He realized that it's the same guy from before who scolded him for mumbling during Present Mic's explanation.

"Where are you going? Are you planning to break that girl's concentration?" The tall guy asked him in an authoritative voice.

"N-no I was just tryi—" Izuku didn't finish his sentence for Present Mic's booming voice cut him off.

"AND START!" Present Mic said as he stood on top of a tower where everyone can see him.

The contestants stared at him for a while and he speaks again.

"GO NOW! RUN! THERE'S NO COUNTDOWN IN A VILLAIN FIGHT!" The voice hero shouted and soon enough, everybody rushed into their respective sites.

Izuku ran along with the contestants with one thought in his mind. Today's the day he will show everyone the results of his training and he will make All Might proud.

 ** _To be continued…_**


	5. Chapter 5: Smash!

**Chapter 5: Smash!**

"They didn't give us the time to strategize; I guess that's part of the exam too. Better do it now then. I guess the main objective is to locate and eliminate **fast**. The robots have different point values based on their difficulty, which means the time to defeat them also scales with their difficulty. Time is the key here and they only gave us ten minutes. I think the best way to do this is to lure as many as I can in close quarters and eliminate them after. It would be a waste of time and energy to just fight one and then run again to find another. That being said I need to go to high grounds to find the robots and a perfect luring spot." Izuku thought as he runs along with his fellow competitors.

Izuku activated his quirk and his right arm is now covered in light due to his partial transformation. He shoots a chain made of light on to one of the building's rooftop that acts like a grappling hook to propel him upwards. He lands on the rooftop and surveys the area.

The chain of light is a new technique, Izuku learned during his training with All Might. It's basically the counterpart of his reaper form's shadows which constricts enemies' movements. The major difference of the two, aside from the fact that the chains' source are his hands while the shadows are release through his feet, is that the chains have much longer range and it can pull its captor towards him. However, if the chains cannot withstand its captor's weight, he will be the one who will be pulled towards the object/person. Izuku can also tunnel it underground to surprise his enemies when the chains incapacitate them from below.

Izuku surrounds his feet with bright light and activates ten percent of One for All. He leaps from building to building and finally, he finds the perfect spot to lure the robots. Now he just needs to find a bunch of them. He dashes from robot to robot to gain their attention and when he gathers what he thinks is enough, he goes to the perfect spot he saw a while ago. He arrives at the location and thankfully there are no people there. Izuku is currently being surrounded by six one-pointers, two two-pointers, and one three-pointer. He summons his reaper scythe with his right hand which is now covered with shadows. Using his One for All enhanced hands, Izuku swings his scythe and a large shockwave emerges destroying all the robots surrounding him.

"That's thirteen points, that wasn't so bad." Izuku mumbled to himself as he dismisses his reaper scythe. He then proceeds to run again and find more robots. In the midst of finding some robots, Izuku notice that one of his competitors is being cornered by a two-pointer robot.

The robot raises its mechanical arm and is about to jab the person when suddenly Izuku appears to intercept the arm with his light shield. He then conjures a light beam from his hands and fires it off straight through the robot, destroying it in the process. He walks towards the examinee and he notice that the person twisted their ankle.

"I'm gonna heal you now so don't move too much okay? This won't take long." Izuku assured the examinee and brings his right hand above their ankle. His hand glows brightly and in a few seconds, the ankle is now healed.

"Uhmm…Thanks for healing me."

"Don't mention it, just be careful next time okay?" Izuku said while giving the person his signature smiles. He then continues to run and gather more robots.

"SEVEN MINUTES LEFT!" Present Mic shouted at the top of his tower.

"There's not much time left. I need to hurry."

Izuku manages to gather more robots this time. He is currently being followed by eight one-pointers, three two-pointers, and one three-pointer. There are few three-pointers in his vicinity and they are quite slow so he lures them last. He lures them again to the same spot but this time, he uses his shadow beam instead, to destroy them all. His abilities are not quite powerful as to when he is in complete transformation but it's still enough to destroy even the three pointers. And at least he's not draining a lot of his stamina.

"FOUR MINUTES LEFT!" The booming voice of Present Mic echoes again.

Izuku continues doing his strategy and once in a while he would find someone in need of healing, so he heals them whenever he has the opportunity to do so. Izuku knows that it would cost him the time he's supposed to be using to destroy robots, but he can't just stand people in pain when he has the ability to heal them.

What he didn't know is that he's not wasting his time at all. Every movement each of the contestants makes is being observed by the UA teachers in the monitoring room. One of whom is the principal, who designed the robots to be used in the exam.

"These kids sure are lively this year." The pro hero Snipe says while he observes one monitor displaying Izuku's location.

"I agree, these kids sure have lots of potential in them to become great heroes someday." Bloodking replies while watching a monitor with Katsuki in display.

"Indeed, the robots being used in this exam is designed to bring out the potentials of a hero." Principal Nedzu spoke gaining the attention of all the pro heroes in the room. The pro heroes stared at the owner of the voice waiting for them to continue their speech.

"The one-pointer is quick but fragile. It's the perfect thing to test the person's reflex and endurance. The two-pointer is like an assassin, sneaky and deadly. It will come at you at times where you least expect it. They are designed to determine the person's instinct in battle. Then there is the three-pointer, slow but sturdy, able to withstand huge amounts of damage. It measures the strength of its enemy. Lastly, there's the obstacle that would wreak havoc in the heat of the battle. During villain fights, there are a lot of things that a pro hero can't control. Lots of civilians get injured and as pro heroes, it's our job to save them and get them to a safe area no matter what the obstacle is. Their safety is our number one priority. Also, a lot of things can go wrong. This robot is one of those things, the one you didn't expect. The one that would make things go wrong. The thing you can't prevent from happening. The one thing that would make you ask yourself, 'What should I do?' During these times is where a true hero really shines. For a true hero has a trait that no amount of training will help you attain it. We shall see if one from this batch has it." Principal Nedzu said as he pushes the button that would release the zero-pointer.

Izuku currently has fifty-three points from destroying the robots. He could've destroyed more if he didn't heal some of his competitors but he doesn't have regrets. At this point in time, there are only a few robots in the area. His strategy would no longer be efficient so he decides to eliminate every robot he sees.

He sees a three-pointer not far away from him so he fires a shadow beam towards it. Now he's at fifty-six villain points. He's getting pretty exhausted from activating his partial transformation on and off but he can manage. He would've been in a much worse state if he's using the complete transformation on and off.

"ONE MINUTE LEFT!"

"Oh shoot, it's the last minute. I need to make the most of it." Izuku mumbled to himself as he runs hoping to find more robots.

Suddenly, a large tremor shook the whole place. The buildings are getting crushed and the ground is shaking. The zero-pointer finally shows up.

"Whoa! That thing is massive! That's the obstacle?" Izuku thought while he examines the robot in front of him.

A lot of people are now running away from the rampaging behemoth. Panic arises and it's every man for himself.

"People show their true colors when facing these kinds of obstacles." Nedzu spoke while watching the events through the monitors.

Izuku is about to run when suddenly he hears someone calling for help. He notices the girl who helped him earlier at the front gates near the feet of the zero-pointer. The girl seems to have overused her quirk and is now trap under a huge pile of debris. Without second thought, Izuku rushes in to help. He dashes towards the zero-pointer.

"What is that kid thinking?" A certain tall boy with glasses asked himself as he runs away from the scene.

"The one who rises up to the challenge for the sake of others even though the obstacle seems to be impossible to overcome—" The pro heroes watch in anticipation through a particular monitor displaying a certain green-haired boy dashing towards the zero-pointer.

Izuku engulfs both of his feet with light while activating One for All and he leaps high above the ground, positioning himself face to face with the zero-pointer.

"—has the mark of a true hero. A hero—" Nedzu continues with a smile on his face.

Izuku knows that ten percent of One for All is surely not enough to take this robot down so he decides to kick it up a notch. He covered his right arm with thick bright light and activates One for All. He feels the immense power surging through his veins and collecting up in his arm as he attempts to unleash a hundred percent. It might've been too much to release all of it but Izuku can't think straight at the moment as the adrenaline prevents him from doing that. With one huge swing of his arms, he yells and punches the robots face.

"SMAAAASH! The sheer amount of power of the punch made a huge shockwave so large that it completely obliterates the robots upper extremities.

The other participants watch in awe as they witness what Izuku just did.

"Wow! That's one hell of a punch. But to do that just to defeat a zero-pointer? He didn't even get any point from that is it even worth it?" One of the examinee asked.

"Can't they see? He did that to save the girl. I would've done the same thing too if it wasn't for the test—wait…" The tall guy thought with a serious look on his face while he adjusts his glasses as if he just realized something.

Izuku's arm is now broken even with all of the barriers he used to support his arm. It's now gradually healing due to his quirk but at the moment, he's currently falling from a height that no man would've survived if he lands. With the last ounce of his strength, Izuku mumbles the word reaper and he completely transforms into his reaper form. He disappears through his shadows mid-air and then he reappears in front of the girl. Almost instantly, the moment he re-appears, his transformation faded and he falls to the ground beside the girl. He's still conscious though, he's just really exhausted. His arm is not completely healed but it's better compared to what it has been after he punched the zero-pointer.

"—who has that self-sacrificing spirit." Nedzu finishes while the other pro heroes in the room cheers for what the green-haired boy did. A huge smile appears on the number one hero's face as he watches his student took down the zero-pointer.

"TIME'S UP! IT'S OVER!" Present Mic announces and all the robots deactivates.

"That kid sure is powerful. How many points did he get?" asked Midnight while she watches the replay of the boy punching the robot.

"Izuku Midoriya, he currently has fifty-six villain points. Aside from that, he also healed three people from twisted ankle, broken foot, and cracked ribs which give him thirty rescue points. But the most important thing is that she just saved a girl from the zero-pointer which gives him an additional sixty rescue points. His total score is one hundred and forty six points!" Cementoss replied answering Midnight's question.

"Wow! When was the last time someone scored over a hundred points? I think it was Best Jeanist who did that right?" Midnight asked curiously.

"I think so but didn't he only score a little over a hundred? This kid scored a hundred and forty six! That's gotta to be a record." Snipe said while watching the monitors of the other examinees.

"That Bakugou kid scored seventy-seven points purely out of villain points! That's amazing don't you think Aizawa?" Cementoss asked the Erasure hero.

"Not really. I'm heading out, the exam's done anyways." Eraserhead replied boringly as he walks out of the room.

"Tell me the people who passed as soon as you're done tallying, I'll go send out Recovery Girl. Also prepare for the written exam, it should start in two hours." Nedzu said while he walks out of the room too.

Izuku is now barely conscious due to exhaustion while he lies on the ground beside the girl he just saved.

"Are you okay? Sorry I can't heal your feet right now I'm too exhausted." Izuku manages to say as he closes his eyes.

"Don't worry about that, it's not that injured I can still stand. I'm fine now. Uhmm… Thanks for saving me by the way." The girl reassures Izuku as she slowly gets up.

"I'm glad." Those are the last words Izuku says as he slowly drifts into sleep.

"Alright move it kids, old lady coming through. Here have some candy." Recovery Girl walks towards Izuku while she hands out candy to the other examinees.

"Oh my, looks like you've exhausted yourself pretty badly huh?"

"Is he gonna be okay? He just passed out while I was talking to him." The girl asked worriedly.

"Don't worry my dear, he's just sleeping. He probably overused his quirk. I'll heal his arm when he wakes up in a couple of minutes. Would you mind leaning down a bit young lady?"

The girl follows quickly and kneels so she's leveled with the pro hero. Recovery Girl gives her a smooch and her feet quickly heal.

"Thank you Recovery Girl."

"Don't mention it. It's my job after all. Now you should go to the rest area that healing I gave you drained up your stamina, the written exam will start in two hours. You should probably rest and get changed. I'll take care of this boy here and I'll wake him up before the exam starts." Recovery Girl said while he motions for her assistants to bring the boy to her clinic.

"Uhmm… Okay then I'll be going now. Thanks again." The girl gave Recovery Girl a wave and she heads off to where the other examinees are going.

Izuku slowly opens his eyes and he finds himself in an infirmary bed. He sits up and examines the room.

"This must be Recovery Girl's office. I wonder how long I was out." Izuku mumbles to himself and not long after, the door opens and he sees Recovery Girl come in.

"Oh good, you're awake. I was about to wake you up so I can heal your arm."

"My arm? Oh right, I didn't heal it completely because I was too exhausted." Izuku says while he examines his arm.

"You have a healing quirk too? That must be quite handy. Oh well, I guess you can heal it by yourself then. I would probably drain you a lot more of your stamina if I use my quirk on you. You should use yours considering you'll probably need the energy for the written exam."

"Yeah, I have a healing quirk and it doesn't quite consume much of my energy when I only do partial transfor—oh wait did you just said written exam? Oh no what time is it? I need to hurry up? I'm gonna be late! I can't miss the exam! Uhmm… Thanks for letting me rest Recovery Girl!" Izuku frantically says as he quickly gets up and dashes out of the room while he heals his arm.

Recovery Girl didn't have the chance to reply because the second she's about to open her mouth, Izuku's not there anymore.

"That kid sure is something. I think he'll find out soon enough that he still has thirty minutes until the exam. Oh well." Recovery says while she fills out some forms on her desk.

Izuku is dashing through the hallways trying to find the room that's designated for the written exams. He soon arrives at the venue and frantically opens the door only to see the classroom empty.

"Oh no, am I too late? This can't be happening, I can't miss this exam. Even though I got a decent score in the practical I'm not sure my score there will help me pass if I get zero on the written exam. Oh no what should I do? Is this the end for me?" Izuku mumbled to himself but the mumbling didn't last long for a hand on his shoulder disrupts his thought.

"Hey kid! What are you doing here so early? The class will start in thirty minutes so just wait outside. You're not allowed to enter here unless it's already time." The teacher says while he slams the door in front of Izuku.

"Eeeeehhhh?! Thank God! I thought I was done for." Izuku sighs and waits patiently outside the room.

The written exam lasted for two hours with no breaks. Izuku is about to pass out after the exam due to the lack of rest. He only got about an hour and a half of sleep after the practical so he's pretty much a walking zombie at this point in time. The proctor said that the results will come out one week from now and will be delivered to their respective mailboxes.

Izuku arrives at his home an hour later and he quickly eats his dinner and gets a quick shower before passing out on his bed. He told his mom that he will tell her everything tomorrow because he can't form coherent words at the moment and he just wants to sleep.

The next day, he tells his mom everything that happened before, during, and after the practical and written exam. Every detail, right from where he trips on his first step up to where he thought he was late but it turns out he's just early. Of course he leaves out the part where he stares at Katsuki's face twice and got screamed at when he got caught. He also tells his mom that the results should be out in a week after they took the exam so all they can do now is wait.

Those past seven days must be the longest week Izuku has ever experienced. All Might hasn't contacted him once ever since the exams but he just assumed that his idol is busy. He can't wait to finally get the results of his hard work and today is finally the day. Today's the day that would decide his fate.

He's currently lifting barbells to distract himself from the paranoia he's feeling moments ago. Sure, he knows that he got a pretty good score on the practical exam and he thinks that he got most of the questions right in the written exam, but he can't shake the feeling that there's still a chance that he might still fail.

"IZUKU! The letter is here! Izuku!" came in the shouts of his mom followed by a loud banging on his door.

Izuku opens his door and he sees his mother holding the letter with tears trickling on the corner of her eyes. She gives the letter to her son and waits patiently outside his door.

Izuku is now holding the letter that would either crush his soul or make him the happiest man alive. He accidentally rips the envelope apart due to his excitement and a tiny disk falls out of the container. Just when he's about to pick up the object, a projection appeared from the disk.

"Greetings Young Midoriya! I'm here in a projection to inform you the results of the exam!" All Might said in the projection while in his hero form with his signature smile on his face.

"A-All Might?! I-I thought this was from UA?!" Izuku shouted while looking at the envelope because clearly, this is not what he expected. He expected a piece of paper ripped in half on his bedroom floor and not the number one hero in a projection talking to him.

"It is indeed from UA my boy! You see, I'm in town for one reason only. I'm gonna teach at UA!" Izuku just watched in silence as he thinks about All Might teaching at UA. He hears one of the camera man talks to the pro hero.

"What's that you say? I need to get to the point? Whatever I want to say to him can be said later? Oh okay got it!"

"Ahem, you see my boy you passed your written exam and not only that! You also passed the practical exam with a remarkable score! You've earned fifty-six villain points from defeating the robots but that's not all! You see, we weren't just watching the exam for villain based points. A hero course that disregards those who do the right thing isn't a hero course at all! Being a hero doesn't only mean you need to beat villains, no! A hero always saves those who are in need, that's why rescue points were also a factor here! During the exam, you healed three people and that's thirty points right there! But wait! There's more! You risked your life trying to save someone and you moved everyone who watched you with your actions. That being said, you are awarded with an additional sixty points! You're total score sums up to one hundred and forty six points! Truly a record breaking score! Congratulations Young Midoriya! You passed! Come now my boy, this will be your hero academy!" With that the projection ended and the tears immediately fall from Izuku's eyes. He's finally attending the school he's been dreaming about for years. All of his hard works have paid off and he made his mentor proud. Now begins the journey of his high school career. His first step on becoming a hero!

 ** _To be continued…_**


	6. Chapter 6: Budding Friendships

**Chapter 6: Budding Friendships**

Night after receiving the acceptance letter from U.A. Izuku gets a message from All Might telling him to come to beach where they trained. Izuku quickly replies to his mentor after seeing the message that he will be coming right away so he makes an excuse to his mother that he will just go out to get some fresh air and he will be back later. Thankfully, Inko doesn't suspect a thing so she lets her son go out for a late night stroll but not before giving him a hug first and telling him to be careful.

Izuku still hasn't told his mom anything about the training he did with the number one hero during the last ten months. More importantly, he hasn't told anything about acquiring One for All, he just told his mom that it might have just been some sort of a mutation that occurred and he's not entirely sure how. Good think his mom bought the story although they still did go to a quirk doctor the next day to get a solid proof on to how he did acquire such a quirk. When they arrived at the clinic, the doctor was also confused as to why Izuku even manage to have a quirk, which would've been impossible considering the extra joint in his pinky toe. In the end though, the mystery of Izuku miraculously getting a quirk was not completely solved and the doctor dismissed it and just said that it might have been indeed an unusual mutation that even him doesn't know what triggered said phenomenon.

Izuku arrives at the beach and when he sees All Might in his deflated form, he couldn't help but call out to his mentor loudly due to excitement.

"All Might" Izuku yells not noticing that there are a few people on the beach with them. It has become a new dating spot for lovers due to the fact that it's clean again. In fact, it's in the newspaper today along with the article asking who did the cleaning during the past months.

"All Might!? Where?! I want his autograph!"

The number one hero immediately spits blood upon hearing his hero name while in his deflated form.

"Quickly my boy, just say you thought you saw All Might but it was someone else." All Might says while he wipes his mouth.

Izuku does what his mentor says much to the disappointment of the person asking for the number one hero's autograph. They both let out a sigh, thankful, that they got out of the predicament they were just in.

"You have to be more careful my boy, can't risk anything that would potentially expose my condition. But enough of that, congratulations on passing my boy!" The number one hero raises his arm, requesting for a high five with his student.

"Thanks All Might!" Izuku quickly responds and gives All Might a high five.

"You're welcome my boy! Now before I forget, you should know that I haven't told the school that I'm mentoring you and that you're my successor. I also did not partake on the evaluation of the scores during the entrance exam in case you're worried about that. I just thought I should tell you that because you seem like the type who'd worry about favoritism."

"So you're really a teacher at U.A? I didn't expect that at all. That's why you called for me here, I get it. Wait, why would you teach at U.A.? Isn't it quite far from your office? I mean not that I'm complaining about it, I actually look forward to it with you being my sensei even though you I guess you're technically are already. Also, if you're going to teach at U.A., I assume you wa-" Izuku's mumbling is cut off by All Might before he can even continue for who knows how long.

"You need to stop that habit Young Midoriya. Anyway, yes I'm gonna be a teacher at U.A. and I can't tell anyone until the school announces it to the public. The reason for that is because I figured that I would find my successor there. You see, I've been looking for a successor for a while now." All Might says as he stares into the vast ocean on the horizon.

Hearing what his mentor just said, Izuku can't help but feel sad. All Might's plan was to look for a successor at U.A. and he just ruined it. He thinks that One for All deserves someone with a much more powerful quirk than him and someone who's been taught by pro heroes how to fight. Someone with experience with villain fights, probably a third year student. Not him, a middle schooler who's been bullied and couldn't even defend himself. Him, a mumbling mess who's not even born with amazing battle instincts. He feels guilty that All Might passed the torch to him even though someone's out there, clearly better than him.

Noticing the silence of his student, All Might looks at Izuku and wonders what's gotten to the boy that made him like that.

"What's wrong my boy? You should be happy that you've passed. Is there something that's bothering you?" The number one hero asks with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Say All Might, d-do you think I'm really worthy being your successor? I-I mean I'm sure there are a lot of students at U.A. that's more deserving than me. You could've picked someone there with a lot more experience in fighting villains than me. I mean, s-sure I fought one villain but that's purely on instinct, I wasn't even thinking straight back then." Izuku looks at his mentor eye to eye and he bravely fights for his tears to not flow.

The number one hero's slightly taken aback. He did not expect his student to question his worthiness of being his successor.

"What are you saying my boy? Of course you're worthy for being my successor. I saw something in you that not most people have. Some of the U.A. teachers also saw it during the exam, even the principal smiled because of your actions when you took down that robot. Young Midoriya, not many people would do something like that. You're one of the few who's willing to risk their safety for the sake of others. You're the only one who stood up to the obstacle to save a girl while everyone else ran for their own safety. That being said, I can't think of anyone who I want to be my successor other than you my boy."

After hearing his mentor's assurance, Izuku's effort on keeping his tears at bay is completely thrown out the window and the water works comes in flooding his face.

"Oh come on now my boy, haven't you have enough crying for the day. I'm just telling the truth here." All Might can't help but sigh seeing his student slowly wipe the tears off his face.

"That's the spirit my boy! Now about One for All, I noticed during the exam that you've unconsciously used a hundred percent of it. Even though you've enhanced your muscles with your quirk, your arms still got completely messed up. You must be careful from now on young Midoriya. Even though you can heal your bones with your quirk, you'll never know if it left permanent damage to your bones. You must not let any circumstance, no matter how desperate you are or no matter how grave the situation is, to let it get the better of you. Nothing good will happen if you use your quirk recklessly for you might just end up being a burden during villain fights. Do I make myself clear young Midoriya?"

"Yes All Might, I understand. I'm sorry I got too carried away back then, my feet just moved on their own and I couldn't think straight so I ended up unleashing a hundred percent even though I think ten percent would've been enough to stop the robot from further harming the girl." Izuku bows his head in shame in front of his mentor.

"Don't worry my boy, I'm sure you'll be able to master One for All. You just have to work hard. As for now, use only what your body can handle. Based on my calculations, without using your quirk to support your muscles, you can use about five percent but with your quirk I will say you can muster up to ten percent. Continue your training and I'm sure you'll be able to use One for All like I do." The number one hero says to Izuku as he transforms to his hero form and crushing two empty soda cans.

Izuku looks at All Might in awe and nods with his eyes full of determination.

"Woah! Is that All Might? No way, where'd he come from? One of the onlookers of the beach says and both the number one hero and his student sweatdrops.

"Crap." All Might whispers and hopes that his student didn't hear it.

"Come now young Midoriya! We must hurry and get you back home. Your mom must've been worried."

"Uhh…yeah sure." Izuku runs behind his mentor and enjoys the evening breeze.

"Izuku! Do you have pocket tissues? Inko yells as she watches her son tie his shoelaces hurriedly.

"Yes mom! Izuku replies immediately.

"What about your handkerchief?"

"Yeah, I have everything I need mom don't worry!"

It's now the first day of class in U.A. and Izuku is frantically tying his shoelaces for he's about to be late. Out of all the days he could've overslept, it just has to be the day when classes start, great. That's what he gets for not being able to sleep the day before because of his excitement and nervousness. Can you blame him though? He's about to finally attend the school he's been dreaming about and the thought of having Katsuki and the glasses dude being on the same class as him would've been enough of a reason to freak out.

"Izuku!" Another call from his mom halts his tracks towards the door and he almost trips himself.

"Whaaat? I have to hurry mom I'm gonna be late!" Izuku asks for the last time. He really needs to hurry for it takes about half an hour to get to U.A. via the train station.

"I'm proud of you. Good luck on your first day and be careful." Inko can't help but to get teary eyes as she stares at her son wearing U.A.'s uniform.

"Thanks mom. I love you see you later." Izuku then quickly gets out of their house and runs towards the station.

One subway ride over and a few frantic running, Izuku finds himself in front of U.A. building. He quickly enters the gate and runs inside the building. Once inside, he runs along the corridor to find his designated classroom which is 1-A. Along the way, his brain went overdrive thinking and praying that Katsuki and the scary guy won't be on the same class with him. But as luck would have it, that's not going to happen based on the yelling he just heard when he slightly opens the massive door which has the characters 1-A painted on it.

"Hey you! Put your feet off the table right now! Such action is a disgrace to those who used that chair before and to the ones who made it. You should be ashamed!" The glasses guy says while making arm gestures that Izuku finds very weird.

"Huh?! Like I care about that shit. Say, what middle school did you come from extra?" Katsuki mocks while still not putting his feet off the table.

"They're both here." Izuku mentally sighs and all hopes of not being in the same class with Katsuki and glasses guy has been thrown out the window.

"If you must know, I'm from Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Iida and I highly suggest you remove your feet off the table right this instant before our teacher arrives."

"Somei?! Heh, just as I suspected. You're just another stuck-up elitist then? I should blow you to bits to teach you not to stick your noses to other people's businesses." Katsuki replies with a murderous grin on his face.

"B-Blow me to bits?! Wha-what are you implying? Are you really aspiring to become a hero?" Just as he finishes his sentence, Iida catches Izuku's form peering at the door and he immediately walks towards the green-haired boy while ignoring the explosive blonde's reply.

"Hi! I'm from Somei Private Aca-" Izuku quickly cuts him off to say that he already knows the guy's name.

"Yeah, I overheard your introduction a while ago. I'm Izuku Midoriya nice to meet you Iida-kun." Izuku offers a handshake which has been quickly reciprocated by Iida.

"Midoriya-kun" Iida says in a very serious tone while pausing for a while to form his sentence.

Izuku just gulps and mentally prepares himself for the speech that Iida is about to give him any second now.

"You realized the true meaning of the entrance exam while I clearly did not until it's already over. I completely misjudged you and for that I would like to apologize. I shouldn't have come into conclusions and judged you immediately without giving you the chance to prove yourself. You're clearly the superior candidate. I'm sorry." Iida finishes his sentence with a ninety-degree bow much to the surprise of Izuku.

 _What is he talking about? More importantly what should I do?_ Izuku thinks as he tries to find an appropriate solution to get himself out of this really awkward situation.

"Uhmm…I-uh" Izuku mentally slaps himself for talking without really having any some sort of reply to the guy. Thankfully, someone interrupts their awkward conversation, much to the relief of Izuku.

"Oh it's you! You're the plain looking guy who helped me during the exam! I never really had the chance to properly thank you because you passed out. By the way, I'm Ochako Uraraka, thanks for saving me back then." Uraraka smiles at Izuku while she holds her arm out for a handshake.

 _Plain looking guy? Really?!_ "I-uh yeah that was me, don't mention it. I'm Izuku Midoriya nice to meet you too Uraraka-san." Izuku returns the handshake and smiles at the girl.

"I'm glad we're on the same class but more importantly, I'm glad that you got in although it shouldn't have been much of a surprise based on the punch you did back then. That was amazing. Smaaash!" Uraraka says while punching the air trying to copy Izuku's actions.

"Uh T-Thanks I guess." Izuku can't help but blush at the sudden compliment because he's not really used to such praise. He just covers his face to avoid letting the girl in front of him notice the red tint forming on his face.

"Deku…" Katsuki whispers to himself while staring at Izuku. He's not really sure whether to be happy or angry that Izuku is going to be his classmate.

He's not really surprised that his childhood friend got in because Izuku, although he really won't admit it, has a lot of potential based on the fight that happened a few months ago. He's always been thinking about that fight that brought up his sudden guilt of mistreating the boy that used to be his friend. He might not say it out loud but he's glad that he has the chance to sort everything out although it will be very difficult considering the current relationship they have now. They haven't talked ever since their middle school teacher acknowledged their acceptance to U.A. But he has to try dammit, what kind of hero is he gonna be, if he can't even do this task. The question is where should he start?

His train of thought is cut out by a strange voice coming from the open door of their classroom.

"If you're here to socialize, then I suggest you get out." says the lazy-eyed man, sprawled across the floor in front of their classroom, who seems to be in a sleeping bag. Everyone in the classroom hears the man and sure enough, the whispering starts.

 _A caterpillar._ That's the one thing that Iida, Uraraka, and Izuku have in mind when they see the man, with a juice box in hand, staring at them lazily.

"This is the hero course" The man says while he sucks the life out of his juice box.

That action seems to have silenced the entire classroom and the man slowly gets out of his sleeping bag.

"It took eight seconds for you brats to quiet down. Time is a precious resource. You lots sure aren't rational are you?"

 _Is he our teacher? Is he a pro hero too? He doesn't look familiar though._ Izuku thinks while he waits for the person to continue.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Shouta Aizawa, pleased to meet you."

 _Homeroom teacher?!_ Everyone has the same astonished expression when they hear that the person in front of them is supposed to be their homeroom teacher. The guy looks like he hasn't sleep for a week and he's supposed to be teaching them. Not to mention the lazy vibe he's showing.

"Greeting aside, put these on now. These are your gym clothes. I expect you all at the school grounds in five minutes." Aizawa holds out the U.A. gym clothes and distributes them to his students.

 _Should I be wearing something that comes out of a weird guy's sleeping bag? Well he is a pro hero I shouldn't complain or I might get in trouble on the first day._ Izuku thinks as he accepts the uniform that's been given to him.

Meanwhile at the faculty office, All Might in his deflated form scans through the registry book to find out who's going to be the homeroom teacher for class 1-A.

After changing into their gym clothes, the class of 1-A quickly heads to the school grounds and waits for their teacher to speak.

"We will be having quirk apprehension test today. You better prepare." Aizawa says lazily as he examines his students one by one.

"Wait, what about the entrance ceremony and the guidance sessions?" Uraraka speaks nervously and waits for her teacher's reply.

"You're in hero course. You shouldn't waste time on something like those. You need all the time you can get if you want to become heroes. Now follow me."

They arrive at a field that has a few circles drawn on the ground followed by various lines that stretched across the field, with corresponding distance labeled beside each line.

"You will be doing various physical tests using your quirk today. The test consists of soft-ball throwing, standing long jump, fifty-meter dash, endurance running, grip strength, side-to-side stepping, upper body training, and seated toe touch. These tests are like your standard no-quirk-allowed gym tests in your middle school although this time you will be using your quirk to aid you in every test." Aizawa says while he picks up a device in his pocket.

"Bakugou! How far could you throw a ball in middle school?" Aizawa asks.

"Sixty-seven meters" Katsuki replies with his usual scowl on his face.

"Great, now try it with your quirk. Do whatever you need to do. Just stay inside the circle. Give it all you've got." Aizawa tosses the ball to Katsuki and holds out his device.

Katsuki begins to stretch and gets into stance. _I'll just add my explosion to the ball as I throw it. It's gonna be awesome._ Katsuki smirks and proceeds to throw the ball while adding his explosions to the throw.

"DIE!" A large explosion crackled throughout the field and the students watch in awe as the ball soars high up into the sky and then soon disappears from their sight.

 _Die?_ Izuku shivers at the thought but just shrugs it off.

"It's important for us to know our limits. That's the first step in figuring out what kind of heroes you'll be." Aizawa holds out his device that reads 705.2 meters.

Whoa! 705 meters? Seriously? Says a red-head student looking completely amaze by the sudden display of power.

 _What's the point on painting lines that indicate the distance if you can just use a device to measure them?_ A certain black-haired, pony-tailed girl mentally asks herself as she formulates a plan to pass every test.

"This is awesome! The hero course is great" A few of the students cheer but the cheering quickly dies down when they hear Aizawa speak.

"Awesome you say? You're hoping to become pro heroes after three years of studying here and you think it will be all fun and games? Well then let's this more interesting. The one who scores last across all eight tests will be expelled."

"Whaaat?!" Everyone yells at their homeroom teacher.

"Are you even allowed to do that? This is our first day." Izuku asks nervously.

"U.A. is known for its 'freestyle' educational system. That applies to us teachers as well. That means we can do whatever we want as long as we have acceptable reasons in doing so. The quirk apprehension test measures your potential on becoming heroes, that's why I'm doing this.

"Aizawa huh? Man he's gonna be nothing but trouble. I just hope he won't expel a whole class this year. I wish you good luck my boy." All Might says to himself as he stares at Aizawa's profile written in the book.

"That's unfair, we just got in and now we're gonna have to compete again to remain here?" A weird boy with grapes for hair complains as he kneels on the ground.

"The real world is full of unfair things. Rampaging villains, natural disasters, highway accidents, they all happen almost every day. Heroes are the ones who will correct all that unfairness. If you're looking for something that's gonna be fun and games then I'm sorry to tell you that you've come to the wrong place. For the next three years, U.A. will push you past your limits. Expect the unexpected, prepare to do things you've never done before, get out of your comfort zone. That is Plus Ultra!"

Everyone seems to have gained determination after Aizawa's speech. They've begun stretching and prepare for the incoming events.

"Use your strength to overcome it all, so bring it. The demonstration is over. Now it's for real. Show me what you've got." Aizawa finishes his speech and proceeds with the events that will determine his students' fate.

Event 1: 50-meter dash

"First up, Iida Tenya and Tsuyu Asui. Please proceed to the starting line and wait for the signal." Aizawa says while motioning towards the starting line.

The two students quickly follow and Izuku notices that the one named Tsuyu Asui must have a frog quirk based on her appearance.

"Go" A robot announces and the two students begin to run as fast as they can.

 **Iida Tenya, 3.04 seconds. Tsuyu Asui, 5.58 seconds.**

 _He's fast. Let's see how he deals with the other events._ Aizawa thinks as he calls on to the next pair.

"Uraraka Ochako and Ojiro Mashirao, you're up."

This time, it's the blonde boy with a tail and the girl Izuku saved during the entrance exam.

Uraraka uses her quirk to lighten her uniform and shoes while Ojiro begins stretching his legs. When the signal has been given, they run as fast as they can.

 **Ojiro Mashirao, 6.57 seconds. Uraraka Ochako, 7.15 seconds.**

"Next, Aoyama Yuuga and Ashido Mina."

Izuku sees a French looking guy and a pink girl with horns walk towards the starting line.

As soon the signal's been given, Aoyama shoots a beam from his belt while Ashido secretes some acid from her arms to make her shoes slippery. Although at the middle of the track, Aoyama's quirk suddenly deactivates but it he quickly activates it again. Izuku mentally take notes about everyone's quirks and names.

 **Aoyama Yuuga, 5.51 seconds. Ashido Mina, 6.03 seconds.**

"If I shoot my laser for more than one second, my stomach would get upset." Aoyama says to no one while he winks which earns an eye twitch from Aizawa.

 _This batch sure is creative. They're pushing their quirks to their limits. By seeing how much they've improved since middle school, I can guess what they're capable of and what they're not. Let's see how this batch turns out._ Aizawa thinks as he finally calls on the two top ranking students during the practical exam.

"Next up, Bakugou Katsuki and Midoriya Izuku."

 _Why do I have to be paired up with Kacchan? I hope he's not pissed. Come to think of it, he hasn't bothered me since our last fight. Even during the entrance exam he didn't complained about me entering. That's odd._ Izuku thinks to himself as he formulates a plan.

 _I still can't use full power so for the mean time I need to stick with enhancing my legs and using ten percent of One for All. I can just also transform into my reaper form to disappear and reappear at the finish line, but is that even allowed? Only one way to find out._ Izuku smirks as he muttered 'reaper' and he transforms to his reaper form before the signal's been given.

Everyone seems to be surprise at the sudden transformation, even Aizawa. Katsuki seems to be the only one unfazed by it considering he already saw Izuku's transformation.

Reaper Izuku gives Katsuki a smug look and when they hear the signal, they both use their quirk to reach the finish line.

Katsuki uses his explosions to greatly boost his speed while Izuku just disappears and reappears immediately at the finish line.

 **Midoriya Izuku, 1.03 seconds. Bakugou Katsuki, 4.13 seconds.**

"Whoa, did he teleport? Sensei is that allowed?" Ashido asks Aizawa.

"Well, I did say to use your quirk so I see no problem with that." Aizawa simply replies while he watches Izuku reverts back to his original form. _This kid's interesting._

Katsuki grits his teeth as he watches his childhood friend deactivates his transformation. _Fucking Deku, I didn't know can teleport while he's in that fucking transformation. That's pretty cool though. Wait, what the hell did I just thought. I'm supposed to be the best here. Aargh!_

The rest of the event went on and Izuku mostly uses his enhancement quirk, with the use of his partial transformation, and One for All to finish the tests. A student named Shouji Mezou aces the grip test with a score of 540 kilograms and Izuku comes in second with a score of 430 kilograms, much to the amusement of the rest of the class and another reason for Katsuki to curse. Mineta Minoru, the guy with grapes for hair, scores the highest on the side stepping event with the aid of his purple balls. All in all, Izuku's scores are pretty good and it's now time for the final test which is the ball throwing test. Uraraka clearly aced this event for she scores infinity thanks to her gravity quirk. Izuku's the last one to do the test and he notices All Might watching around the corner.

Izuku decides to impress his mentor so he plans on unleashing a hundred percent on this throw. It's the final event anyway so he figures why not. He can heal the injuries anyway. He channels a hundred percent of One for All through his right arm and throws the ball with all he's got. He notices something is wrong after the ball leaves his hands and he sees Aizawa staring at him with his hair floating and his eyes red. He also notices the goggles hanging on his sensei's neck and he quickly realizes that his homeroom teacher is the pro hero Eraserhead.

46 meters, that's what the device shows but that's not where everyone's looking. They're staring at their sensei whose scarf seems to have a mind on its own.

"I erased you quirk." Aizawa lazily says as he stares at his student.

"Y-You're Eraserhead! Your quirk nullifies others' quirks by looking at them." Izuku's fan boy habits take over again which isn't really a surprise to Katsuki.

"Eraserhead? I've never heard of him." A boy says which Izuku thinks his name is Kaminari Denki.

"Oh, I think I've heard of him. He's an angler-type hero!" Ashido quickly replies.

"Angler-type? What's that?" A red-haired boy asks which Izuku thinks his name is Kirishima Eijiro.

"It basically means that he patrols during the night because he hates gaining media attention. That's why his name is not very well known to others." Iida explains which earned an 'oh' from Kirishima.

"I saw what you tried to do. Are you planning on injuring yourself again just like what you did on the practical exam? Although this is indeed the last event that needs to be done, you should not act recklessly. Were you hoping someone would step in to help you again afterwards?" Aizawa says to Izuku as he drags his student towards himself using his scarf.

"N-No it's not like that. I-I wasn't expecting someone to help me. I have a healing quirk so I can just heal it anyways." Izuku nervously replies.

"Oh?! So just because you can heal it you think you should just go and do something so reckless? Listen, kid. Just because you can heal it doesn't mean you should act without thinking. You can't always rely on that idea. There will always be a situation which hinders you from using your quirk no matter what your quirk is. You remind me of someone who's as reckless and stubborn as you. But unlike you, he has full control over his quirk and clearly you don't. Do what you can manage for now. I know you can use just a little amount of power with your quirk so just settle with that and train so can use more. Don't take shortcuts. You've got your quirk back, now go do that again so we can get this over with." Aizawa hands the ball back to Izuku and deactivates his quirk.

"What do you think sensei said to Midoriya? Midoriya seems to be more focus now." Kaminari asks Kirishima.

"Probably just some advice. Let's just see what happens. I don't really understand why sensei has to erase Midoriya's quirk." Kirishima replies.

Izuku accepts the ball and returns to the throwing area. He then glances at his mentor, who's still watching from the corner, and gives him a smile. He enhances his whole arm and hands with his quirk and channels ten percent of One for All. With a huge swing, Izuku releases the ball and it quickly ascends to the sky at such an amazing speed and disappears from everyone's view. Everyone waits for the device to show the results and when it did, they are all shocked.

1.2 kilometers is what's shown on the device. There's a beat and everyone cheers for Izuku, although Katsuki's reaction is not really that pleasant.

 _Such power, to think that's just a small percent of it. I can't imagine what will happen if he uses one hundred percent. I better watch this kid's progress._ Aizawa smirks as he put the device back to his pocket.

"Deku! How the hell did you do that?! Explain yourself!" Katsuki rushes towards Izuku with the use of his quirk but before he gets close to his childhood friend, Aizawa's scarf stops him and restrains his movements.

"What's with this cloth? It's stiff." Katsuki says while trying to escape from his confinement.

"It's a capture weapon made from carbon fibers and a special alloy wire. Now stop using your quirk already, I'm getting dry eye over here!" The Erasure hero retorts.

 _I guess every quirk has its drawbacks._ Izuku thinks as he slowly backs away from Katsuki.

Katsuki seems to finally calm down after that and he gets back from his previous location.

 _How the hell did Deku become so strong? Is he fucking training with someone? This makes it even harder to fix everything now considering he finally has something to brag about. Dammit. Where should I start? Is he even gonna listen to me?_ Katsuki thinks as he makes his way towards the other students.

Aizawa walks in front of the class and holds out another device.

"Time for the results. The one with the lowest score gets expelled so someone here is going home today. It will be a waste of time to explain the process of getting your scores so I will just get straight to the point and show you your final scores." Aizawa then presses the button on the device and it projects the test ranking.

1- Izuku Midoriya 11- Ochako Uraraka

2- Momo Yaoyorozu 12- Koji Koda

3- Shouto Todoroki 13- Rikido Sato

4- Katsuki Bakugou 14- Tsuyu Asui

5- Tenya Iida 15- Yuuga Aoyama

6- Fumikage Tokoyami 16- Hanta Sero

7- Mezou Shouji 17- Denki Kaminari

8-Mashirao Ojiro 18- Kyouka Jirou

9-Eijiro Kirishima 19- Tooru Hagakure

10- Mina Ashido 20- Minoru Mineta

"Nooo! I'm gonna be expelled!" Mineta wails as tears pour down his face while he punches the ground.

"Oh and about the expulsion, I just made that up. It's a rational deception meant to bring out the best in all of you." Aizawa smirks and watches the reaction of his students.

"Whaaaaaat?!" Almost everyone practically yells out and Mineta's crying seems to have worsened.

"Well of course it was a lie. Didn't take much to figure that out. Yaoyorozu says while she stares at a crying Mineta.

"Anyway, we're done here for today. Your documents about the curriculum among other things are back in the classroom. Go pick those up. Also, make sure to get plenty of rest for tomorrow's trials aren't gonna be easier." Aizawa announces as he makes his way back inside the building.

"Aizawa, you liar!" All Might, in his hero form, appears in front of the erasure hero making him stop his tracks.

"All Might…So you were watching. Good to know you don't mind wasting time." Aizawa lazily replies.

"What do you mean rational deception? You're not fooling me here. We all know that last year you expelled an entire class of first years. So what makes this class special?" All Might beamingly says with his signature smile not leaving his face.

"They don't have zero potential, that's all I'm gonna say." Aizawa says as he continues walking towards the building leaving behind a smiling All Might.

 _So this is you being kind huh Aizawa?_ All Might smirks as he follows the Erasure hero.

It's finally the end of the class and Izuku is feeling exhausted from all of the quirk usage he had done for today. He comes across Iida at the front gate as he makes his way home.

"Hello there Midoriya! That's some real powerful quirk you got there. I can't help but wonder what your quirk is, so would you mind telling me?" Iida says while making those hand gestures again.

"Uh-I…no I don't mind at all. My quirk allows me to do two transformations. I call them Healer and the other one is Reaper. My healer form allows me to heal injuries and manipulate light while my reaper form gives me the ability to control darkness." Izuku quickly explains as he walks together alongside Iida.

"Oh I see such an impressive quirk indeed. You manage to surprise me again Midoriya." Iida nods as he makes more hand gestures.

"Hey guys! Wait up" The two boys recognize the voice instantly and look behind their backs to see Uraraka running towards them.

"Are you guys heading to the station too? Let's walk together." Uraraka says as he catches up to her classmates.

"Oh it's the infinity girl." Iida blatantly says.

"I have a name you know, it's Uraraka Ochako. You're Iida Tenya right? And…you're Deku correct? I hope you don't mind me calling you by your nickname. I heard that Bakugou guy screamed something like 'damn you deku' so I figured that must've been your nickname right? Uraraka asks as she smiles in front of the two boys.

"Uhm…well 'Deku' is actually more of an insult that Kacchan made up so he can make fun of me. I don't really have a nickname" Izuku sheepishly says while he rubs the back of his neck.

"Oh, sorry about that. I kinda like Deku though. Kinda screams like 'Do your best' you know?" Uraraka says getting a blush from Izuku.

"Well if you say so, you can call me Deku!" Izuku blurts out and Iida just gawks at Izuku's sudden response.

They continue walking towards the station and eventually they go along their separate ways and arrive at their respective homes. Izuku learns that day that Iida is not really scary, he's just very serious.

Izuku arrives at his home an hour later and he tells everything that happened at U.A. to his Mom during dinner. Inko can't help but feel proud of her son especially since Izuku ranked number one at the quirk apprehension test. Their conversation went on for hours until it's finally time to sleep.

The next day, Izuku didn't oversleep this time so he has more time to get ready. He eats breakfast with his mom and takes a nice shower before heading out.

The morning classes consist of subjects like English, History and the likes. It's not really that interesting compared to what they did yesterday. Their English teacher is Present Mic and as usual, the pro hero tries his best to make the class lively but fails in doing so. It's really ironic how someone who's basically a ball of energy manages to teach something so boring that would surely make their homeroom teacher fall asleep.

During lunch time though, they eat at the school's cafeteria. The food there is top-notch considering the one running the place is the cook hero, Lunch Rush. He is the one cooking and serving the food much to the excitement of Izuku.

Finally, it's time for the afternoon class which is Hero Basic Training according to their schedule. Everyone's excited for the next class and they all wait for their teacher to arrive.

"I HAVE-" the voice is coming from behind the door and everyone's anticipating their teacher's arrival.

 _He's here._ Izuku thinks to himself as he stares at the door waiting for his mentor to open it.

"-COME THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" All Might screams as he opens the door and enters the classroom.

"It's All Might!"

"Wow, he's really gonna teach us?!"

"That's his silver-aged costume, he really stands out doesn't he?"

Whispers echo through the room as the number one hero makes his way towards the front.

"Everyone! It's time for some hero basic training! This class will put you through all sorts of special training to mold you into heroes. Today's special training will be Battle training!" All Might says as he shows everyone a card that reads 'Battle'.

Everyone seems to have perked up from the announcement especially a certain explosive boy.

"And for that, you'll need these…" All Might continues as he presses a button from the device he's holding and the wall of the classroom reveals several cabinets that hold briefcases with numbers painted on it.

"In accordance with your quirk registry and the special requests forms you filled out before being admitted to U.A. These are your-" All might didn't even manage to finish his sentence for his class finishes it for him

"Our costumes!" Everyone cheers and walks toward their respective briefcases and take them.

"After you all changed into your costumes, come out in ranking order at ground beta!" All Might says as he makes his way out of the classroom and walks towards ground beta.

Izuku is the first one to come out considering he ranked first at the quirk apprehension exam. His costume is pretty much a green jumpsuit with holsters along his belt for storage and his mask looks like it has bunny ears and a huge smile. Basically, a rip-off of All Might's persona.

All Might can't help but sweatdrop when he sees his student's costume but he quickly recovers from it. The students come in one by one and after a few minutes, everyone is now present at ground beta. All Might then begins to speak.

"Looking good is very important my students. Look alive now because from today on, you're all heroes!" All Might says while giving his students a thumbs up.

"Now that everyone's here, let's begin the training."

"Sensei, this appears to be the same field used in the entrance exam. Will we be fighting robots again to improve our cityscape maneuvers?" A robot looking figure asks and it didn't even take a second for Izuku to realize that it is Iida who's speaking based on the guy's gestures.

 _So that's Iida, his costume looks so cool._ Izuku thinks as he examines his friend's costume.

"Nope, we will be doing indoor anti-personnel battle training." The number one hero replies.

"Villain battles are most commonly seen outdoors but most of the time, the more heinous crimes happen indoors. In this hero-filled society of ours, the most evil and smartest villains out there lurk indoors. During this training, you'll be split into teams of two. One team will be the villains and the other will be the heroes. Both teams will face of in a two-on-two battle indoors." All Might continues.

"So no basic training?" Asui asks.

"Practical experience will teach you the basics. The point here is that you won't be facing robots as enemies like the entrance exam." All Might explains.

"How will the victories be determined?" Yaoyorozu asks.

"Can I just blast everyone away?" Bakugou says.

"Will there be a threat of expulsion just like Aizawa's test yesterday? Uraraka nervously asks.

"How will the team be decided?" This time Iida asks again.

"Isn't my cape fabulous?" Of course Aoyama has to join in.

"One at a time please, my quirk isn't super hearing!" All Might shouts and surely that made everyone shut up.

"Listen up. Here's how it will go. The villains will be hiding a nuclear weapon somewhere inside the building. The heroes will have to go in and take care of it. The heroes will have a limited amount of time to either capture the villains, using a special tape which will be given out to each of the teams, or secure the weapon by touching it. The villains must either capture the heroes, using the same special tape, or secure the weapon until the time runs out. Your battle partners will be decided by drawing lots." All Might explains.

"Is that really the best way to decide our partners?" Iida asks again.

This time it's Izuku who answers the question.

"It's actually very reasonable. Heroes tend to team up with other heroes from other agencies on the spot during emergencies. So it makes sense to do the same thing here to prepare us for future emergencies." All Might simply nods.

"I see, sorry for disrupting the flow of the class again." Iida bows a perfect ninety degree angle which makes everyone feel uncomfortable.

"Now that everything is clear, let's begin the draw."

Team A: Yaoyorozu Momo and Mineta Minoru

Team B: Kaminari Denki and Jirou Kyouka

Team C: Sato Rikido and Koji Koda

Team D: Ashido Mina and Aoyama Yuuga

Team E: Kirishima Eijiro and Sero Hanta

Team F: Ojiro Mashirao and Hagakure Tooru

Team G: Tokoyami Fumikage and Asui Tsuyu

Team H: Shouji Mezou and Uraraka Ochako

The last two teams are about to be said and there are only four remaining students and Izuku is one of them. He just hopes that he's not on the same team with Katsuki. Too bad fate has something else in plan for Izuku

Team I: Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugou

And finally,

Team J: Todoroki Shouto and Iida Tenya

Katsuki mentally curses as he hears his name together with Izuku which means they're on the same team. This spells disaster. Although he can't help but think that this might be an opportunity to finally start his plan on fixing his relationship with Izuku. Or this might turn out to be another opportunity for him to further destroy it. He just hopes it's not the latter.

"And now for the first fight of the day, Team I will be the villains and Team J will be the heroes. The villains will go inside the building first and after five minutes the heroes will sneak in. The timer starts just when the heroes enter the building. The rest of us will watch via CCTV. This is a practical experience so don't hold back. Although, if you take things too far I have no choice but to disqualify your team. Now let's begin." All Might announces as he directs the rest of the class towards the monitoring room.

"Oi Deku!" Katsuki yells and Izuku expects some more intense yelling to follow but what Katsuki says to him after is not what he's expecting.

"Let's kick some ass!" Katsuki says with a smirk on his face and he offers Izuku a fist bump. Izuku quickly reciprocated the action with a glint of determination in his eyes. Izuku can't believe this moment is really happening right now. But his thoughts have to come in later for they indeed needed to kick some ass.

 ** _To be continued…_**


	7. Chapter 7: Showdown

**Chapter 7: Showdown**

"Let's begin! Villains will go in first. You have five minutes to prepare, make the most out of it!" All Might announces as he starts the timer.

The building that they are going to use has five floors and it's made to look like an abandoned facility that has been worn down. It looks like one powerful explosion or punch can literally bring the whole structure down so they have to be careful.

"Hurry up Deku! We only have five minutes." Katsuki yells at his partner while he enters the building.

"R-right" Izuku replies as he isn't so sure what to say for he is thinking of a plan while he trails behind Katsuki.

The inside of the building looks like a maze and there is no lighting except for the sunlight that's coming through the windows, providing them enough vision they need to wander around the hallways. Lots of twist and turns welcome Katsuki and Izuku as they stroll down the dark corridors while they try to find a way to get to the next floor. Then, a sudden shout breaks out which seems to have startled Izuku.

"What the fuck Deku, if you have something to say just spit it out. You're fucking annoying me with your stupid muttering!" Katsuki shouts trying to get Izuku's attention and stop his muttering.

"Oh s-sorry, I didn't think I was thinking aloud." Izuku stammers.

A stairway finally comes into their view and they walk towards it quickly.

"No shit. So? Do you have a plan or what?" Katsuki asks while he climbs up the stairs, carefully watching each of his steps for it seems that the stairs has a few missing parts.

Katsuki's reply seems to have caught his partner off guard considering that Izuku seems to stop from his tracks.

"W-wait, you will actually hear out my plan? I-I mean I'm not complaining but are you okay Kacchan? Are you not feeling well? Maybe we should-" Izuku's been cut off before he can even finish his sentence.

"Stop overthinking you piece of shit. I want to fucking win this test so I'll take what I can get. Now tell me what your damn plan is before I blow you up. And for fucks sake, hurry the fuck up we're running out of time and we're only at the second fucking floor." Katsuki ponders as he continues walking through the dark hallways.

"Ah y-yes Kacchan, I-uh have some sort of a plan that might help us. But first I want to tell you a little bit of information about are opponents' quirk."

That seems to have catch Katsuki's attention. It's only the second day and Izuku somehow knew what their classmates' quirks are. _Of course, the shithead is not a fan-boy of quirks for nothing. Trust him on knowing info about your quirk that you might not even know yourself because that just how fucking observant he is._ Katsuki thinks as he turns around to face Izuku with one of his eyebrows raised.

"How the fuck did you even manage to know they're damn quirks on the second day of school you fuckmunch?" Katsuki asks.

"U-uh well I managed to find out what their quirks are during our quirk apprehension test yesterday, so there. But never mind that as I was saying, Iida-kun's quirk allows him to run at extreme speed with the help of the engines on his legs. Todoroki-kun's quirk on the other hand seems to be ice manipulation. I'm not sure if he can also generate fire given that he's the son of Endeavor and his parents have both fire and ice quirks but if he can, he seems to be not fond in using it considering he only used ice during the test yesterday." Izuku states as he stares at Katsuki who seems to be frozen in place.

"Wait, that dual-haired freak is the son of the number two hero? That makes me even want to fucking win this test. So glasses-guy is fast while half-and-half has ice and maybe fire. So what's the plan?" Katsuki grins and continues traversing the corridors and soon enough, they manage to find the way to the third floor with two and a half minutes left on the clock.

"Okay, so based on the compatibility of quirks, I'm pretty sure we have the upper hand. I can be the support in this fight and help you in fight by enhancing your muscles to deliver a stronger punch and if you combine your explosions with the punches, I'm sure one punch will surely be enough to knock out one of them. Just don't aim for the head Kacchan, you might seriously injure them." Izuku warns Katsuki for he knows that the blonde can be violent 'sometimes' and knows that the explosive teen will not hold back knowing they're fighting the number two hero's son.

"Yeah, yeah don't fucking tell me what to do nerd. I'm not gonna fucking kill anyone here so just focus on helping me." Katsuki replies and waits for Izuku to continue.

Izuku just sighs and regretfully accepts the blonde's response. "Right, now their quirk seems to not be compatible if Todoroki-kun decides to use his ice. If he freezes the ground, Iida-kun will have a hard time maneuvering so his quirk will be useless. But if he decides to hurl fireballs at us, they might catch us off guard and separate us, so we have to be really careful. Iida-kun is our number one target for he can just ran past us in the midst of the battle and run straight towards the bomb. I'm gonna set up a barrier on the entrance of the room where we keep the bomb to stop his tracks. But I doubt my barrier will hold up if he uses too much force when he storms in, so we should really immobilize him or for good measure, knock him out." Izuku finishes and he realizes that they finally arrive at the room where the bomb is currently standing.

The room is reasonably large and there are a few windows on the walls that barely illuminate the room by letting in the sunlight outside the building. There are several pillars that hold up the ceiling so they have to keep in mind to not get carried away and destroyed them. The bomb seems to be just a prop made in cardboard.

"So we stick to each other and fight them both. My eyes are on half-and-half, you take on glasses." Katsuki says as he makes his way inside the room they are supposed to protect.

"Kacchan, I said we need to defeat Iida-kun first, don't go fight Todoroki-kun recklessly we need to focus on the threat first." Izuku protests while he follows Katsuki inside.

"Fine, but I will deal the final blow to half-and-half and you can't stop me." Katsuki retorts as he grins at his partner.

Izuku just pinches the bridge of his nose in response. Clearly there's no stopping the explosive teen in exerting his dominance towards his classmates. Izuku wonders if all Katsuki's thinking about is being the best and explosions. Suddenly Katsuki speaks up and Izuku doesn't know how to respond to the blonde's question.

"Wait, are you not going to fight and just provide me with back-up or will you transform into that reaper guy and kick ass? I mean it's not that I'm saying that he's strong but I'm just asking okay?" Katsuki clarifies.

There's a moment of silence before Izuku decides to reply. "Umm, I'm really not sure if that's a good idea. I mean reaper can be uhm- how do I put this- uhh…let's just say he's uhh, nevermind. I will only use him if I have to Kacchan." Izuku explains.

"Tch, whatever nerd, just don't get in my way." Katsuki says.

A ringing sound echoes throughout the building which signifies that the test will now commence and the heroes will now enter the building. The heroes have ten minutes to either capture the villains or secure the bomb, failing to do so will make the villains win the test. The villains have to delay the heroes from touching the bomb until the timer runs out or immobilize them.

The heroes did not waste any time and proceed to enter the building. But just when Iida is about to enter, his teammate put out a hand in front of him preventing him from walking through the entrance.

"What are you-" Iida asks but is cut off by Todoroki's voice.

"Wait outside, I have to do something." Todoroki reasons as he steps inside the building and puts his right hand on the wall.

Iida didn't have the time to protest as he sees Todoroki walk inside and touch the wall. There are frosts coming out of his hand which slowly freezes the walls and soon enough, the whole building is covered in ice.

"That should do it." Todoroki mutters and he signals Iida to come inside.

 _I can't use my quirk in this terrain, I hope Todoroki froze the villains too or I won't be able to help him when a battle arises._ Iida thinks and walks behind Todoroki as they venture inside the corridors of the building hoping to find the bomb.

Meanwhile…

"What the fuck did that bastard just do?!" Katsuki stammers while he forcefully tries to get his feet unstuck inside a thick layer of ice.

"It seems that Todoroki froze the entire building hoping to end the match quickly." Izuku replies as he too tries to pry his feet from the ice.

"That was a fucking rhetorical question you idiot." Katsuki retorts.

"Oh, sorry Kacchan, anyway I think this is good for us. Iida-kun can't activate his quirk in this condition. We just have to get out of this ice. Kacchan use your quirk to-." Izuku didn't have the chance to finish his sentence for a loud explosion cut him off.

"You don't have to tell me nerd. Katsuki manages to explode the ice that encased them both which allows them to move freely now. Now put up your fucking barrier before they come in. I'll guard the door." Katsuki conveys while he walks towards the door and stands beside it hoping to catch someone off-guard when they enter the room and break the barrier.

"Ah yes of course Kacchan, thanks." Izuku replies.

Izuku then begins to activate his quirk and his hands glow white. He channels the energy to form a barrier on the entrance of the room successfully securing it. He adds some chains behind it which sprout from the ground to reinforce it and make it sturdier. He then sits down and waits patiently for the heroes to arrive.

On the other hand, Katsuki watches his teammate make the barrier and his eyes grew wide when several chains erupted from the ground and make its way through the ceiling, successfully forming a barricade behind the barrier. _Heh, not bad for a nerd like him._

Five minutes have passed and the heroes finally arrive at the top floor. A light barrier and several chains greet them at the entrance. They peek inside and they see Midoriya sitting in the middle of the room and behind him is the bomb.

"He managed to break free from my ice." Todoroki says in shock.

"I don't see Bakugou-kun in there. Do you think he's still out there searching for us? I doubt the ice froze him too seeing Midoriya is free from it." Iida asks his partner.

"This might be a trap to lure us inside. I can break this barrier with my ice but it will take a while and I don't think they will just let us break it and not do anything about it. Guard my back, Bakugou might ambush us if he's not inside this room." Todoroki says.

"Right, let's do that." Iida agrees and stands guard behind Todoroki.

Izuku notices Todoroki and Iida peeking inside the room and he slowly stands up. The motion alerts Katsuki and he gets ready for the intruders. The plan is when the heroes bust in, Katsuki will fire off a flash bomb using his quirk to startle them while Izuku conjures a chain to incapacitate them.

Todoroki suddenly comes into Izuku's view and he fires off a huge chunk of ice towards the barrier. The barrier seems to hold on for a second but after a while, cracks seem to appear and any minute now, the barrier will break. This doesn't seem to have surprise Izuku for he knows that Todoroki is really powerful. He stands his ground and waits for the barrier to break. He watches Todoroki continuously use his ice to forcefully break through the barrier.

"Something's not right." Todoroki informs Iida.

"Yeah, Midoriya-kun is not doing anything. He can easily make another barrier to withstand your ice but he's just standing there." Iida responds while he checks his surrounding and looks out for the other villain.

"No, he knows that I can break the barrier with enough force so making another one would be useless. I'm talking about Bakugou, I'm aware that each of us have ear piece to contact our partners so he should be here by now to assist Midoriya. The fact that he's not here worries me." Todoroki explains.

"You're right, what do you think is their plan?" Iida asks worriedly.

"I don't know, just keep your guard up when we bust in. Use your quirk the second I break the chains to run past Midoriya and touch the bomb." Todoroki says as he forces more ice towards the barrier.

"I don't think that is a great idea, it's gonna be hard to maneuver with all the ice on the floor Todoroki-kun." Iida protests.

"I'll defrost the ice. Midoriya is free anyway so there's no reason to keep it. Get ready." Todoroki replies.

Smoke starts to rise from the ground and seconds later, the ice covering the floor has been reduced to steam.

"This is bad, with the ice gone, Iida-kun can use his quirk. He will probably dash forward the second my chains break. I guess Todoroki really does have a fire quirk. I'll quickly make a barrier when the chains break to stop Iida, and we can proceed with the plan Kacchan. If it fails, then we have no choice but to fight." Izuku manages to say in his earpiece to alert Katsuki.

"This just makes this more interesting. Don't hold me back Deku." Katsuki grins and looks at Izuku.

Izuku just rolls his eyes and waits for the chains to break.

"It looks like Midoriya is talking to Bakugou through his earpiece. He might attack us from behind. I'll stay back when you come in." Todoroki says.

"Okay, the chains should be broken any second now. Get ready." Iida activates his quirk and waits for the last chain to break.

Moments later, the last chain breaks and Iida dashes towards the bomb. But before he can go any further, a barrier suddenly appears and stops his path. Bakugou fires off a flash bomb and the smoke catches Iida off-guard. Several chains sprout from the ground and wrapped around Iida rendering him immobile. He finds himself being lift up by the chains and said chains throw him towards Izuku. Izuku then proceeds to wrap the capture tape around him. A final strike at the back of his head puts him unconscious and unable to fight. _That's one down. I wasn't expecting Todoroki-kun to stay behind though._ Izuku thought while he puts Iida down at the corner of the room.

There's about four minutes left for the test to end. The smoke clears and Todoroki sees his teammate on the corner of the room, unconscious and captured.

Todoroki grits his teeth and he fires off a wave of ice towards Bakugou, but the blonde manages to dodge in time. Bakugou retaliates by sending Todoroki a powered-up punch but Todoroki blocks it using both of his arms.

Todoroki skids back due to the power of the punch and he sees Izuku touch the ground and several chains sprout from the ground attempting to capture him. He jumps to the side to avoid the chains but he meets another explosive punch from Bakugou. He tumbles backward and he slowly stands up. His outfit is now full of scorch marks thanks to Bakugou's quirk.

"How's that half-and-half? It's two-on-one Are you giving up now?" Katsuki taunts as he attempts to punch Todoroki again.

"Don't provoke him Kacchan." Izuku protests but the explosive teen just ignores him. What's new?

Todoroki also ignores Bakugou and dodges the punch. He punches Bakugou back and the blonde blocks it off with his arms. Due to the contact, he manages grab one of Bakugou's arm and freeze it. Bakugou fires off an explosion which made Todoroki's hold falter and thus, freeing him. Bakugou jumps back and fires a small explosion on his ice-covered hand to break the ice.

Todoroki is about to send off another wave of ice towards Bakugou but another set of chains sprout from the ground and this time it catches him making him unable to move.

"Heh, you should really pay attention to your surroundings. I'm not the only one you're fighting." Katsuki says while he moves towards the incapacitated Todoroki with the capture tape in hand.

Suddenly, the ground freezes and Izuku manages to withdraw his arms from the ground to avoid the ice but the gesture breaks his concentration and the chains disappear, freeing Todoroki. Izuku is lucky enough to jump in time to avoid getting frozen but Bakugou is not. He's frozen from toe up to his hips.

"What did you say about paying attention to your surroundings?" Todoroki says which infuriates Bakugou.

"Fuck off!" Bakugou spats.

Bakugou is about to explode the ice covering him when Todoroki blasts a wave of ice towards him to prevent the action. Izuku manages to project a barrier in front of Bakugou to prevent the ice from freezing his teammate solid. Todoroki keeps on blasting off waves of ice and moments later, the barrier breaks and the ice freezes Bakugou's whole body aside from his head. The ice prevents him from gathering sweat to his hands and so, he is now officially stuck.

"Shit, Deku get this thing off me!" Katsuki yells at Izuku.

"I don't think Todoroki-kun will let me do that Kacchan but I'll try." Izuku replies but that just seems to tick Bakugou off.

"What the fuck did you just say Deku? Get me out of this now so I can knock out fucking half-and-half over there!" Katsuki banters as he tries to wiggle his way out of his ice prison.

Before Izuku could respond, Todoroki sends off a wave of ice towards Izuku but he manages to dodge it in time. He tries to get near Katsuki to break him out but Todoroki keeps on blasting off ice on his way.

Seeing it's basically useless to free Katsuki, Izuku charges towards Todoroki and activates ten percent of One for All as well as enhancing his muscles to deliver a powerful punch towards the boy.

"Oi…Where the fuck are you going shitnerd?! I'm right here!" Katsuki shouts but Izuku seems to ignore him.

Todoroki fires off his ice to freeze Izuku but Izuku punches his way through the ice and it connects to Todoroki's chest. Todoroki stumbles back and looks at Midoriya in shock.

 _He managed to punch through my ice like it's nothing. I need to freeze him in one go._ Todoroki thought.

Izuku dashes forward again at an impressive speed and delivers another powered-up punch to Todoroki. Todoroki manages to dodge barely in time and he releases a huge amount of ice towards Izuku, encasing him in a huge chunk of ice.

"Shit." Katsuki curses under his breath while he looks at Izuku being frozen solid in what appears to be a very thick layer of ice.

"Looks like the heroes win." Todoroki says while he moves towards the bomb.

Katsuki grits his teeth in frustration and waits for the announcement of the heroes being the winner. However, a mass of shadow that appears in front of Todoroki seems to object at the declaration.

"Not yet." Reaper Izuku materializes in front of Todoroki and sends a bunch of shadows towards him and hurls him back away from the bomb. Reaper smirks at the dual quirk hero as he summons his scythe with his right hand.

"H-how did you get out?" Todoroki asks in shock.

"Well, you can't freeze a shadow can you?" Izuku replies as he charges towards Todoroki with his scythe in hand.

Todoroki stands his ground and prepare to block an attack when Izuku suddenly disappears. He then felt a kick from his back and he falls forward. He quickly regains his balance and he stands up only to have himself kick again at the back.

"Oi Deku! Free me now so I can deal the final blow!" Katsuki yells at Izuku.

"Don't fucking call me that Katsuki! I'll chop your head off!" Reaper replies back with his eyes glaring at Katsuki.

"W-Wha?!" Katsuki's mouth falls open and he's left speechless at the sudden reaction. He tries to say something back but his brain seems to have short-circuited.

There's only a minute left before the timer runs out. Todoroki stands up and fires another wave of ice towards Izuku. Izuku counters with his shadow beam and it soon overpowers the ice and the beam hits Todoroki head on. The beam seems to have knocked Todoroki out considering he's not standing up.

"What the fuck Deku! I told you I'm the one dealing the final blow to that bastard. Why did you fucking knock him out?" Katsuki is finally able to speak after a moment of reprogramming.

"Shut the fuck up! I told you not to call me that, Katsuki!" Reaper yells back while he walks towards Katsuki with his scythe in hand.

The intensity of Izuku's glare seems to have successfully shut up Katsuki. However, that doesn't mean he couldn't glare back, so he did just that, trying to show courage towards Izuku although he knew he couldn't do much considering he's still frozen from Todoroki's ice.

Izuku raises his scythe, ready to plunge down towards Katsuki.

"W-What the f-fuck are you doing bastard? You told me not to kill anyone and then here you are trying to kill me." Katsuki stammers while he watches Izuku strike the scythe down towards him.

He closes his eyes and screams waiting for the impending doom. However, it didn't come. When he opens his eyes, he's greeted with Izuku's face looking at him that says 'You're an idiot'.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Katsuki manages to ask.

"I don't know, what the fuck are you screaming at?" Reaper smirks as he unsummons his scythe.

"You almost fucking killed me!" Katsuki scowls and walks towards Todoroki with the capture tape in his hands.

"But I didn't, so there." Reaper replies as he follows Katsuki.

"Shut the fuck up!" Katsuki says angrily while he wraps Todoroki with the tape.

"Oh? Is that your way of saying thank you? Well then I guess you're fucking welcome Ka-tsu-ki." Reaper playfully says while cups Katsuki's face.

Katsuki's cheeks become red and he knocks away Reaper's hand from his face. "Fuck you." He manages to say while he continues to wrap Todoroki with the tape.

"Is that what you want?" Reaper teases.

Katsuki looks back at Izuku with his mouth hanging open. His face is now red and he seems to want to say something but nothing comes out. Just when he's about to protest, a booming voice echoes all throughout the building.

" **THE VILLAIN TEAM WINS!"** All Might's voice erupted from the speakers and startles Izuku and Bakugou.

Izuku reverts back to his normal self and he falls unconscious due to exhaustion. Katsuki manages to catch him though before he falls face-flat on the ground.

"Fucking nerd." Katsuki breathes out as he carries Izuku and makes his way out the building.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	8. Chapter 8: Friends and Enemies

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews, follows and favorites. I appreciate it. Now on to the chapter, I hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Friends and Enemies**

Izuku vaguely hears people whispering when he slowly regains consciousness.

"Is he gonna wake up soon?" _That sounds like Iida-kun._

"Deku's gonna be okay right?" _That voice is definitely Uraraka's._

"Don't worry dear he just passed out due to exhaustion because of the overuse of his quirk. He'll be fine and he should wake up soon. Well, I must go back to my office seeing that he has company now. I'll be in the other room if you need me." _Recovery girl? I must be in the infirmary. Oh right, the battle. I really need to improve my stamina so I can prolong my transformations. I still have a long way to go._

Izuku hears Recovery Girl leave the room and he slowly opens his eyes. He meets the worried faces of his classmates.

"Deku! Thank God you're awake. You missed the rest of the battle training and most of our classes." Uraraka immediately says upon seeing Izuku opens his eyes.

 _I was_ _out for that long?_

"I see. Uhmm, thanks for checking up on me guys I appreciate it." Izuku replies.

"Don't worry about it Midoriya-kun. It's only right for friends to look out after each other." Iida explains while doing some hand gestures.

 _Friends? I guess I have friends now._ Izuku smiles sadly but he quickly replaces it with a cheerful one when he faces Iida and Uraraka. Said gesture though didn't go unnoticed by the two students.

"I'm happy to be friends with you guys." Izuku beams.

Uraraka is confused as to why Izuku suddenly blurts that out but she just replies anyway. "I'm glad we're friends too Deku-kun."

"Same for me Midoriya-kun." Iida agrees.

Izuku can't help but feel happy with the interaction. He finally has friends now and unlike the last time he befriended someone, this time, he will make sure he stays friends with them for a long time.

"So…Uhh-Iida-kun, I kind of knocked you out during our fight. I'm sorry. Are you feeling okay now?" Izuku questions.

"Don't worry about that Midoriya-kun, I understand why you had to do that and I will not hold it against you because you are only doing what you're supposed to do. I woke up at the end of the match and I only have a few scratches so I didn't have to go to the infirmary." Iida reassures.

"I'm glad to hear that. By the way, are you guys heading home now?" Izuku asks for he sees the both of them carrying their bags.

"We still have two more classes Deku. It's our break time now so we decided to pay you a visit." Uraraka clarifies.

"But-uhh… why do you have your bags already?" Izuku asks curiously.

Uraraka and Iida both look at each other before Iida decides to answer Izuku's question.

"Well you see Midoriya-kun, we still have a few minutes left on our break so I suggested that we tell you some of the things you missed while you were resting. I will share you my notes on the classes you missed." Iida says as he opens up his bag.

"Oooh, I have notes for you too Deku." Uraraka also opens up her bag and fishes out her notes.

Izuku can't help but get teary-eyed due to the actions of his friends, but he somehow managed to stop the floodgates before it burst out.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it." Izuku says as he looks at the notes.

"Don't worry about it Deku. We're glad we could help." Uraraka replies.

"By the way guys, how did I end up here? The last thing I remember before passing out was All Might's voice saying we won. Did uhh-All Might brought me here or was it…" Izuku trails off as if he doesn't want to finish his sentence.

Thankfully, Iida finishes it for him. "Bakugou-kun brought you here as soon as he left the building we were fighting in. All Might gave him the directions on how to get here and Bakugou-kun came back a few minutes later and we just continued the rest of the fights."

"O-oh, I should thank him for carrying me all the way back here. I hope he's not mad at me for making him do that." Izuku says as he skims through the notes given to him.

"Midoriya-kun, I hope you don't mind me asking but what exactly is your relationship with Bakugou-kun. I noticed that you called him 'Kacchan' and he called you 'Deku' during our fight and I also remembered him calling you 'Deku' during the quirk apprehension exams." Iida asks.

Izuku isn't sure how to respond to that. What is his relationship with Katsuki? Sure, they were childhood friends back then but right now, he has no idea. He admits that Katsuki seems to be more—what's the word for someone who is not trying to kill you as often as before—docile, no tamed…wait that's worse. Let's just say that Katsuki's sudden outbursts and anger at him are not as bad as before. Yeah, that seems about right.

Seeing that Izuku isn't responding to Iida's question, Uraraka decides to break Izuku out of his thoughts. "Deku-kun? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, sorry I kind of spaced out for a while. Anyway, Kacchan and I _were_ childhood friends." Izuku manages to say.

"Were?" Uraraka can't help but point out.

"Uhh yeah, we kind of stopped being friends one day for reasons that I don't know. I still call him Kacchan though because it's stuck with me and it feels weird to call him Katsuki or Bakugou for that matter. He doesn't seem to mind it though. It must've been the same for him because he still calls me Deku. As of now, I'm not sure what kind of relationship Kacchan and I have. I mean we still talk here and there even though it mostly consists of him shouting." Izuku finishes.

"Oh… That's kind of sad." Uraraka concludes.

"Indeed, sorry for bringing that up Midoriya-kun." Iida says.

"It's alright Iida-kun." Izuku replies.

All the while that's happening, the trio failed to notice a certain blonde guy peeking at the infirmary door and listening to their conversation without them knowing.

"Still, have you tried asking him why he stopped being friends with you?" Uraraka asks.

The question seems to have made Izuku lost in his thoughts again. Did he even ask Katsuki about that at some point? How do you even ask your former childhood friend why they stopped being friends with you? It sounds easy but when you are Izuku and you're dealing with someone like Katsuki who basically screams at Izuku every time he sees him, it's really not. Izuku just seems to have accepted it by now that Katsuki hated him for a reason and he didn't bother finding out what that reason is. He seems to have contemplated on avoiding him as much as he can back then.

"Uhh Deku-kun, you're spacing out again." Uraraka calls out to Izuku hoping to break him out of his trance.

"Oh? Sorry, I was just thinking why I didn't ask Kacchan about that. I guess I just kind of accepted it so yeah…" Izuku trails off and his mind begins to race off again with thoughts of his and Katsuki's relationship.

Seeing this, Iida decides to break the now gloomy atmosphere residing at Izuku's room so he quickly speaks up to make the situation better.

"My apologies for bringing up some bad memories Midoriya-kun. Let's just get back to the notes about the classes you missed."

"It's no big deal Iida-kun. Besides, I'm glad I finally have friends again." Izuku smiles at the two to assure them that he really is fine.

Izuku's choice of words says otherwise and Iida and Uraraka are about to say something about it when all of a sudden, the infirmary door slams shut startling the occupants of the room.

"What was that?" Uraraka is the first to speak up after the incident.

"Must be the wind, the windows are open after all." Iida suggests.

"Yeah, anyway I think we should head back to class. We only have five minutes left until the class starts." Izuku says.

With Izuku's answer being forgotten because of the sudden door-slamming incident, the trio makes their way out of Izuku's room and bid Recovery Girl a goodbye before heading out of the infirmary. They're about to head to their classroom when Izuku, out of the corner of his eye, spots something on the floor near the entrance of the infirmary.

"Huh? Why is this here?" Izuku picks up the object lying on the floor and shows it to his friends.

* * *

Katsuki is on his way to the infirmary to visit a certain green-haired boy. He reaches his destination not long after and he is about to open the door when hears voices inside the room.

 _So Deku's awake and there's someone there with him. Fucking great._

He grips the door handle and slides it slightly and carefully to not alert anyone inside the room. With the slight crack he made from opening the door, he sees Uraraka and Iida conversing with Izuku.

"Still, have you tried asking him why he stopped being friends with you?" Katsuki recognizes that it's Uraraka's voice or 'Round-face' as he calls her.

 _What are they talking about? Whose friend?_ Curiosity resides over Katsuki which made him stay and listen to the conversation more. He waits for Izuku to reply.

"Uhh Deku-kun, you're spacing out again." _He spaces out all time._

"Oh? Sorry, I was just thinking why I didn't ask Kacchan about that. I guess I just kind of accepted it so yeah…"

That sentence made Katsuki clung on to the door handle and he tries his best not to burst into the room and ask why the hell Uraraka and Iida are talking about Izuku's personal life. But he didn't. He can't and he's not sure why. Something is rooting him in his place and telling him to just stay there and see where the conversation goes. So instead, he contemplates on thinking about Izuku's answer.

 _He didn't approach me because he knows I'll just fucking shove him off or something. Fuck, why is this so hard?_ Katsuki grits his teeth as he thinks about the situation he and Izuku are in.

He is brought back to reality when a voice speaks up again.

"My apologies for bringing up some bad memories Midoriya-kun. Let's just get back to the notes about the classes you missed." Katsuki is about close the door and leave, seeing that his chance of talking to Izuku alone is clearly not happening today when he hears Izuku speak up again.

"It's no big deal Iida-kun. Besides, I'm glad I finally have friends again."

Those words seem to have struck a chord inside Bakugou for he is now frozen in place for the second time that day.

 _I can't do this._

Katsuki slams the door shut, completely forgetting that his presence is not known inside the room. Panic overcomes his thoughts and he quickly bolts away from the scene and runs as far as he can just to get out of the situation. He turns to a corner and regains his breath, only to discover that he messed up.

"Fuck!" Bakugou says frustratingly.

Because of his panic and messed up emotions, he carelessly dropped the bag of apples that he is supposed to give to Izuku.

"I can't do this." Katsuki breathes out.

Katsuki prays that no one, especially Izuku, saw him running away from the infirmary and followed his tracks. He regains his composure a minute later and he traverses the hallway with his thoughts replaying Izuku's answer over and over again. He reaches their classroom and he's about to open the door when someone touches his shoulder and he freezes on the spot, for the third time that day.

 _Fuck!_ There go his prayers down the drain.

* * *

"Oooh, Are those apples?" Uraraka asks as she eyes the bag Izuku is holding.

"Yeah, but why are these on the floor?" Izuku asks curiously.

"Well, clearly someone dropped it." Uraraka states the obvious.

"It certainly is interesting as to how that wound up here but it's not surprising that they're apples." Iida says.

"Huh? How so?" Izuku asks again.

"Well, it is normal to give someone fruits when they're visiting that someone in the infirmary is it not?" Iida informs.

"Oh yeah. I wonder why they dropped it." Izuku says.

"Maybe, they decided not to visit anymore and accidentally dropped it when leaving? Uraraka points out.

"Hmm, Maybe but still—Wait!" Izuku shouts which startles Uraraka and Iida.

"What's the matter Deku-kun?" Uraraka asks.

"I'm the only one inside the infirmary. Well technically you were there too but I'm the only patient there. Does that mean someone is going to give this to me but decided not to?" Izuku states.

Uraraka's eyes widen at the realization and voices out her thoughts. "Oh my Gosh Deku-kun, you're right. Maybe they're just shy to give these to you so they left it here for you. Maybe someone li-" Uraraka's sentence is cut short by Izuku.

"Hold up, maybe they're the one who slammed that door back then." Izuku realizes and he starts running.

Both of his friends shout at him but for completely different reasons.

"Wait! Midoriya, no running in the hallways!" That is Iida trying not to shout too loudly and disrupt a class.

"Where are you going?!" And that is Uraraka shouting loudly not caring if she disrupts a class.

"I'm gonna find them. If they're the one who slammed that door, they must be close by. I'll see you in class!" Izuku shouts back.

Izuku runs as fast as he can, completely disregarding Iida's complains about running in the hallways, hoping to find the one who left those apples for him. He runs towards their classroom for he deduces that only someone who knows him must've been the one to do that, hence, one of his classmates. He turns to a corner and he spots someone heading inside their classroom. He touches the person's shoulder to get their attention.

* * *

Katsuki slowly turns his head to see the one responsible for freezing him on the spot. The person withdraws their hand back as soon as Katsuki faces them.

"What?!" Bakugou demands as soon as he faces the person

"You're Bakugou Katsuki, right? From class 1-A?" the person asks.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Bakugou asks back. He really needs to be in the classroom right now because class starts in about a minute or so.

"I'm Blood King, class 1-B's homeroom teacher. I think you got the wrong room." The pro hero says as he points out to the sign that says 1-B.

 _Well shit._ "I-I know that." Katsuki tries to play it cool but he curses himself for stuttering.

"Sure you do. Anyway, you should head back now, Aizawa doesn't like late students." Blood king says as he enters the room.

 _Crap._ Katsuki runs again once more hoping that their homeroom teacher is still crawling his way in his sleeping bag towards their classroom.

* * *

"Kirishima-kun." Izuku says as he touches the redhead's shoulder to gain his attention.

"Huh? Oh hey Midoriya! What's the matter?" Kirishima eyes him curiously.

"Uhmm. I'm just wondering if you uhmm." Izuku cuts off his sentence wondering how he should go on with this.

"Yeah?" Kirishima encourages Izuku to continue.

"Uhh, haveyougonetotheinfirmarybeforeheadinghere?" Izuku blurts out not realizing he spoke too fast.

"Uh, would you mind repeating that? You kinda said it too fast." Kirishima laughs at Izuku's actions.

"Oh, sorry. I asked if you have been to the infirmary before going here." Izuku repeats shyly.

"Hmm, I didn't go there. Why do you ask?" Kirishima replies.

"Oh, uh—no reason. Let's just head inside." Izuku retorts as he goes inside the classroom leaving a confused Kirishima at the doorway.

Izuku quickly takes his seat, thinking who the mysterious person is. He scans inside the room to find someone acting suspiciously. He sees Kirishima takes his seat and chats with Kaminari.

 _He doesn't seem to be lying. I wonder who left it there. Should I ask everyone? Wait, no, that would be embarrassing._

Izuku is brought out of his thoughts when the door of their classroom opens. He is greeted by his friends searching the room for him. Izuku waves at them as soon as they make eye-contact. Both of them are looking at him intensely, one out of curiosity and the other in what seems to be disappointment.

Uraraka and Iida head in his direction and speak at the same time.

"So, did you find them?"

"I told you not to run in the hallways Midoriya-kun. There are rules we need to follow. What were you thinking?"

Izuku is startled by the abrupt questions but he answers anyway. "Unfortunately, no. Also, sorry about that Iida-kun, I just wanted to thank them." Izuku sadly says.

"Alright, as long as it doesn't happen again. Anyway, don't be too sad about it, I'm sure they'll introduce themselves to you when they feel like it. There's no reason to feel down." Iida reassures.

"He's right Deku-kun, it will be alright. Here are the apples, I'm going to my seat now, class is about to start." Uraraka says.

"Okay. Thanks." Izuku replies as he takes the bag of apples from Uraraka.

"I'm going back to my seat too Midoriya-kun. Let's talk later." Iida says as he heads to his seat.

Izuku just hums back as a reply.

The door opens once again which catches everyone's attention. Katsuki is standing there, sweating, and scanning the room for a certain caterpillar man hoping that he isn't late.

Seeing that there's no teacher there, he makes a beeline to his seat but he freezes for the fourth time that day when he sees something on top of Izuku's desk. Those were the bag of apples he dropped.

He quickly regains his composure and takes his seat in front of Izuku with one thought in his mind. _He didn't see me freeze on the spot, right?_

He slowly looks back and he meets Izuku's confuse stare at him. He quickly turns back around and waits for their teacher to appear which he hopes is any second now because he doesn't want to deal with questions from the green-headed boy behind his seat.

Meanwhile, Izuku is contemplating on whether he should ask Katsuki about the apple incident or not but he immediately brushes out the thoughts because of two reasons. One; if Katsuki is really the one who left those apples, he should've arrived in the classroom before him and two; Katsuki wouldn't do something like that. So Izuku just sits there waiting for Aizawa to appear.

It didn't take long though, much to the relief of Katsuki, because the door opens and Aizawa is seen crawling inside the classroom still in his sleeping bag with a juice box in hand. And with that, the class starts.

* * *

The class soon ends and Izuku finds himself walking home with his new friends. They soon split and head towards their respective homes. Today has been a great day for him, well he did end up in the infirmary during the fight and missed most of the class but that doesn't compare to him having friends again. He can't stop smiling at the thought of that. The apple incident is still bothering him but he decides to take his friends' advice and not overthink about it. He's glad that one of his classmates, other than Uraraka and Iida, care about him for them to have left those apples for him.

He soon arrives home and he sees his mother all dressed up like she's going somewhere. That's when he remembers what day today is.

 _That's right, it's been thirteen years._

"Mom, I'm home." Izuku says while he walks to the kitchen to place the bag of apples on the table.

"Welcome home Izuku. How was your day?" Inko gives her son a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"It's great Mom! I have new friends and I got this!" Izuku happily says as he points out to the bag of apples sitting on their kitchen table.

"I'm glad you're making friends Izuku. Oh, are those apples? Who gave those to you?" Inko asks.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly. Someone left it in front of the infirmary door and since I'm the only patient there, I figured it's for me." Izuku explains.

"Izuku!" Inko shouts suddenly which startles Izuku. "Why were you sent to the infirmary?" Inko eyes her son suspiciously.

"Oh, uhh well, about that. I kind of overused my quirk during our training exercise and I got tired so I was brought to the infirmary to rest. But don't worry mom! I'm fine now, really." Izuku tries to explain as vague as possible to not worry his mom.

"Please take care of yourself more Izuku. Now that you're training to be a hero, you have to be more careful. I can't lose you as well." Inko says as her eyes begin to tear up.

Seeing that his mom is about to cry, Izuku hugs and comforts her. "I will mom, don't worry. I won't leave you I promise."

Inko returns the hug and they stand there for a few seconds, just hugging and relishing the comfort of each other.

"Thank you Izuku. Now, you should get change. Your dad is waiting for you." Inko says.

"Alright, mom. Be right back." Izuku replies as he heads to the stairs and into his room.

* * *

It's been thirteen years since Izuku's dad left them. That changes you. Makes you scared of losing your loved ones. That's why Inko did her best for the last thirteen years, taking care of Izuku, protecting him, feeding him, loving him. Izuku is all she's got and she's not sure what will happen to her if she loses him as well. That's why during one of Izuku's trip to the doctor to find out what quirk he will get, Inko is relieved to find that Izuku was quirkless. Call her selfish, but her son's dream of being a hero will put his life in danger and she can't have that. She can't lose him as well.

But one day, Izuku gets a quirk. Inko felt like her world shattered that day. Of course, she didn't tell Izuku about it. She tried but she can't. She then came to realize that her son's dream and happiness are more important than her selfish wish. She can't take away the lovely smile on his son's face every time he makes his hand glow and heal her wounds; the way his eyes beam with confidence as he swings his scythe and scares away the bad guys. No, she can't do that. That's why no matter how hard it is for her, she accepted it. She supports her son as much as she can. If her son wants to be a hero, she will be on his side supporting him every step of the way. Even if it kills her every time Izuku passes out due to the overuse of his quirk, she will be there.

They arrive at their destination after a short bus ride. Izuku is carrying the flowers while Inko carries the candles. Izuku walks in front of a headstone which reads 'Hisashi Midoriya' and kneels down.

"Hi dad." Izuku places the flowers near the headstone and he sits down in front of the grave.

"It's the second day of my class today. Kacchan and I were paired to fight another pair from our class, and guess what? We won! I also made friends today dad. Their name's Uraraka Ochako and Iida Tenya. Their quirks are amazing, Uraraka-san can make things levitate and Iida-kun can run super fast. I also got apples from someone when I was in the infirmary…" Izuku rambles everything that happened that day and Inko watches her son talk to the grave of her husband.

Her thoughts filled with possible scenarios if Hisashi didn't die. They would've made a happy family. She can't help but tear up as she watches her son go on and on about the things that happened today. She joins her son in front of the grave and places the candles for them to light up. They soon finish their little reunion and head back home before it gets too late. They eat a peaceful dinner and head to sleep.

* * *

"I'm heading out now mom." Izuku says as he walks out of their house.

"Ok, take care of yourself Izuku. Please don't tire yourself out like yesterday." Inko replies as she gives Izuku a hug before he goes to the station.

"I will. See you later mom." Izuku hugs his mom back and proceeds to walk to the train station.

* * *

Izuku arrives at UA thirty minutes later and he greets Uraraka and Iida as soon as he sees them in their classroom.

"Good morning Uraraka-san, Iida kun." Izuku waves at them.

"Good morning to you too Midoriya-kun." Iida replies back.

"Oh, hi Deku-kun!" Uraraka cheers.

Their meeting is cut short though when the door opens up revealing their homeroom teacher in his usual sleeping bag.

"Okay you brats get back to your seats, I have an announcement. Today we're…" Aizawa pauses for a dramatic effect.

The class waits for their homeroom teacher to finish wondering what kind of exhausting things they're about to do again today.

"…going to decide the class president and vice president." Aizawa finishes.

The class cheers for finally doing something normal today.

"How are we going to decide that Aizawa-sensei?" Tsuyu asks.

"Can we cast votes to pick them?" Iida butts in.

"I don't care what you do. Just make sure it gets done by the end of class." Aizawa says as he goes back to his 'cocoon'.

It soon ends up with Izuku getting the most votes followed by Yaoyorozu. Izuku isn't sure how did that happen but here he is now, standing in front of the class giving a speech about him doing his best as president.

Lunchtime finally comes and Izuku is sitting in the cafeteria with Uraraka and Iida.

"So Deku-kun, how does it feel to be the class president?" Uraraka asks which results in Izuku blushing from embarrassment and being put on the spot.

"Uhh I don't know how that happened but I guess I'll do my best to fulfill the role." Izuku replies.

"I voted for you Midoriya-kun." Iida says.

"Me too!" Uraraka cheers.

"W-what? Why would you do that? Don't you wanna be class president Iida-kun?" Izuku retorts.

"Well yeah, but I think you would make a better president than me Midoriya-kun. You're quite perceptive and analytic about things. I also failed to see the real meaning of the entrance exam unlike you, that's why I voted for you." Iida explains.

"Iida-kun is right Deku, you're very observant about things." Uraraka adds.

"T-thanks I guess, but about the entrance exam, I don-" Izuku is cut off by the sound of the bell ringing and it definitely isn't the sound that tells the students that lunchtime is over. It's an emergency signal that goes off when the school is being invaded.

Panic ensues in the cafeteria and everyone is pushing each other just to get through the exit. Izuku looks out through the window and notices that it's just the press trying to get in the school's security. He tells Iida about it and Iida quickly comes up with a plan to calm the crowd.

He asks Uraraka to make him float and he runs straight at the top of the door exit and quickly yells, "Calm down everyone it's just the press! Look out the window, there's no need to panic. The teachers are handling them and we should do them a favor by being calm in situations like this. We are UA students and we should be handling this properly."

The crowd looks out the window and sure enough, they hear the press asking for All Might to answer some of their questions. Upon hearing this, the panic resides and the crowd disperses.

Everyone would've clap and praise him for the speech but seeing him in such a ridiculous position, it's hard to do so. But thanks to him, the chaos is now gone and everything is back to normal again. Well, for now.

Uraraka disables her quirk after seeing that it's okay now and Iida falls face-flat on the ground.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Iida-kun." Uraraka says as she frantically runs towards Iida and helps the poor guy stand up.

"It's alright Uraraka-san. I'm just glad that there's no panic anymore." Iida says as he stands up and adjusts his glasses which thankfully didn't break during his fall.

"Yeah. Anyway, that was amazing Iida-kun. I didn't expect you to fly straight to that wall though." Izuku says as he points out to the wall above the exit.

"Well uhm, I was planning on landing on it carefully but I guess my timing was off. Anyway, we should head back, class is starting soon. Iida suggests.

* * *

"I don't think the press did this." Aizawa says while he examines the hole on one of the walls.

"You think the press is just a diversion?" Present Mic asks.

"It certainly is possible but right now, the safety of the students is our priority. I'll have Cementoss repair this damage and you guys should head back inside to see if there's some damage there too. We can't leave the students." Nedzu informs.

* * *

Aizawa heads back to his homeroom and finds his students already inside.

"Good, you're all here. Now that the president and the vice president have been assigned, let's proceed with the class." Aizawa says.

"Uhmm sensei, about that." Izuku raises his hands to speak.

"What is it Midoriya?" Aizawa asks.

"Well, I think Iida-kun should be the president." This earns a gasp from Iida and he is about to intervene when Izuku speaks again.

"I saw what he did back there at the cafeteria when the press arrives and I think his leadership would be a perfect fit for the role of president." Izuku finishes and looks at Iida and smiles.

"Fine. So Iida, do you accept Midoriya's proposition?" Aizawa asks.

Iida pauses for a second and then speaks, "If my friend thinks so, then I would be honored to accept the position." He finishes the sentence with a bow. His seriousness earns a giggle from Uraraka and Izuku.

"Okay, now that's done let's proceed." Aizawa says boringly.

The day soon ends and Izuku is walking to the station with Uraraka and Iida.

"It sure is eventful today even though we didn't have quirk training." Izuku says while they walk across the street.

"Yeah, who would've thought the press would get hold of information about All Might teaching at UA." Uraraka replies.

"Press will do anything just to get a scoop, especially if the number one hero is involved. All Might is really popular and will surely boost their reputation if they get an interview with him." Iida implies.

"Well, here we are at the station. I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." Izuku says as he waits for the train to arrive.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow Deku-kun." Uraraka replies as she heads in the other direction and waves at them.

"Stay safe Midoriya-kun. I'll see you tomorrow." Iida pats Izuku's shoulder and also heads home.

* * *

The next day, Aizawa announces that they will be going out of campus to go to a building designed for rescue operations. The building is known as the Unforeseen Simulation Joint or USJ for short.

"Okay, everyone please form a straight line and arrange yourselves according to your class number. The bus is now arriving." Iida says while making his weird hand gestures.

"Iida-kun sure is taking his role seriously." Uraraka whispers at Izuku.

"That's Iida for you." Izuku whispers back.

The bus then arrives and everyone enters it while Iida head-counts to ensure that everyone is present.

"Aizawa-sensei, everyone is present we can now go." Iida salutes at his homeroom teacher.

"We will if you take your seat." Aizawa replies which made everyone in the class laugh at Iida's predicament.

Their bus ride consists mostly of conversations about how cool everyone's quirk is and how Izuku's personality makes him a great hero already unlike Katsuki who's been bad-mouthing everyone in the class. This, of course, earns them another outburst from Katsuki but good thing Aizawa is there to keep Katsuki from murdering someone.

They later arrive at their destination and everyone is amazed at how big the facility is. The inside of the building looks astonishing considering there are mountains, buildings, and even a lake to simulate disasters and accidents during rescue operations.

Aizawa sees Thirteen waiting for them and he walks towards the pro-hero to say something.

"Thirteen, where's All Might? I thought he's meeting us here." Aizawa whispers to the pro-hero.

"Oh about that, it seems that he reached his limit during his morning commute so he's resting right now." Thirteen replies.

"I guess there's no helping it. Be on guard just for sure. Now let's get started." Aizawa says.

Thirteen greets the class when they settle down from their shock.

"Welcome to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint or USJ for short. I'm Thirteen and I'm a pro-hero who specializes in search and rescue operation. Before we begin our class, I want to share some words of wisdom about your quirks. You see, my quirk is called black hole. It can suck and tear anything apart—"

"And you've used it to save people in all sorts of accidents and disaster" Izuku butts in like the fanboy he is.

"Indeed. However, my quirk could also easily kill someone and I have no doubt that there are some among you here with similar capabilities of doing so too. In our society that is now inhabited by many quirk users, the use of quirks is heavily monitored and restricted. We must never forget that it only takes one wrong move with an uncontrollable quirk for people to die. During Aizawa's quirk apprehension exams, you came to learn your own hidden potential and limits. Through All Might's battle training, you faced the danger that your quirks can pose to others. And today, this class will show you a new perspective. You will learn how to utilize your quirks to save lives. Remember this, as heroes, your quirks are not meant to inflict harm, your powers are meant to help people. I hope you all understand that by the end of our class." Thirteen finishes and he receives a big round of applause.

"So cool!" Izuku can't help but say.

"Alright, we shall begin but first off, do you have any questions?" Aizawa asks his students.

Kirishima raises his hands and points out towards the center of the facility. "What's that?"

All of them turn around towards where Kirishima is pointing at and they see a purple mist growing bigger and bigger. Not long after, a hand appears inside the mist and finally, a figure steps out.

The figure looks around the area and speaks. His voice is laced with pure hatred and bloodlust that the students can't help but freeze on their spot. "So the symbol of peace is not here huh? Hmm, I wonder if some dead kids will bring him here."

With that, all hell breaks loose.

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Review if you like :)**


End file.
